A Court of Something and Another Thing
by abuglady
Summary: This story starts of with Feyre discovering she's pregnant but the celebration doesn't last long when she is kidnapped from Velaris.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow reader I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction, once you finish I would love it if you would leave some feedback in a comment.**

**These incredible character belong to Sarah J Maas.**

Feyre POV

"Feyre, Feyre wake up."

It had taken me so long to fall asleep last night I just couldn't get comfy, so when Rhys tried to wake me all I could do was groan, "let me sleep".

"Feyre WAKE UP"

I finally roll over to find Rhys sitting over me smirking. "You have to see this, follow me." Sadly whatever he wanted to show me wasn't in bed.

I crawl out of bed to sneak down the stairs with him, "what are we doing" I whisper.

"Shhh" he says down the bond, smirking at me. I try to ask him, again this time down the bond but he still won't answer me. He leads me to through the kitchen which is so much less alive than last night when everyone was over for a meeting which turned more into a party.

When we make it to the living sitting on the couch is Cassian with Nesta bundled in his arms. Nesta cuddling with Cassian, from what I remember of last night they fought the whole night. Nesta even said she was going to leave early. I wonder when she came back or if she ever left. I give Rhys a suspicious look and he just shrugs with a slight smile on his lips.

I've known for a long time that something was going on between them, so has Rhys. I know Rhys and Az have just been waiting for something like this to happen, I didn't think it would happen so soon knowing how stubborn Nesta could be.

As we turn to go back up stairs I see Rhys I was right face and it makes me laugh a little. I know he hasn't always liked Nesta but I know he's starting to realize what makes her so harsh and sometimes mean, and I know that Cassian could be really good for her.

I have a little smile on my face until we get to the stairs when I start to feel nauseous. I hurried my steps then practically running through our bedroom, and barely making it to the bathroom before seeing my dinner. After a few moments of hurling I feel Rhys's warm hands on my back, he's telling me to breath and let it out when his hands start to move in soothing circles down my back.

"Are you okay?" He says down the bond.

Just as I'm about to tell him I'm fine another wave of nausea overtakes me, and I am back over the toilet. Then it's gone, I feel fine.

"Feyre?" Rhys says wanting to make sure I'm okay.

"I'm fine" I tell him, "probably just something I ate" I reassure him. He's staring right into my eyes and doesn't stop looking at me with worried eyes until I give him a slight smile and he relaxes.

"Let's go back to bed" he says. I know he isn't tired anymore but he wants to make sure I'm okay and that I'm getting enough sleep. I want to call him over protective but I am still tired so I crawl back into his arms and fall asleep.

Rhys POV

It was strange now for Feyre to get sick, before when she was still having nightmares it happened frequently. Even last night having difficulty falling asleep after such a long day was unusual. I couldn't help but worry about her.

She was warm and breathing deeply in my arms and I realized what she means to me all over again. I can't imagine going back to my life without her, she enriches my life in so many ways. I start to let my mind wander into happy thoughts about our life and what the future holds. Then despite not being tired I fall into a deep sleep.

Before I know it I am waking up not remembering falling asleep. The bed cold next to me telling me Feyre's been up for a while. I get up and go into the office and find her hidden behind stacks of paperwork. She doesn't immediately look up deep in her thoughts and paperwork and I realize I could watch her work like this all day, her brilliant mind hard at work.

When she still doesn't look up I sneak behind her chair and start kissing my way up her neck. She leans back into me and I feel like I can do this forever. Before I want her to she pulls away and goes back to focusing on the paper in front of her. "I have work to do sleepy head" she says clearly smiling.

"Can't it wait a few minutes" I tell her going back to making my way up her throat, across her cheek bone and down to her mouth but before I make it she pulls away.

"Rhys I really need to get this stuff done your to distracting" she exclaims. "Don't you need to go and meet with Az this morning.

"Yeah but I would rather spend my time with you" I tell her, this time she doesn't pull away when I kiss her. However when I try to get her out of the office chair she kicks me out of the office and goes back to work.

I sigh outside her door loud enough for her to hear. I hear her laugh and call me an illyrian baby then I fly off into the brisk morning air to go find Az.

Feyre POV

Once Rhys is gone I finish up my paperwork and get ready to go and meet with a healer. I think I'm fine but after waking up I felt funny and decided to make an appointment with a healer just to be safe. I didn't tell Rhys knowing he was already worried and that he had lots to do today and didn't need more to worry about.

I especially didn't tell him that wasn't the first time I had been sick like that in the past 3 weeks. I had gotten away with it because he's been up working so early or away working on relations with the night court.

I decide to meet the healer at the gallery not wanting to run into anyone in the house, but I can't help but walk by the living room, and unsurprisingly I find it empty. I wonder why we didn't hear any commotion this morning of them waking up and that makes me wonder if it wasn't the first time they have done something like that.

When I get to the gallery I try to paint but I'm nervous too. So I decided to wait in a small sitting area by the door. It's usually where I sit when I need a break from painting or when we have a meeting here. It's small and cozy with some lightly worn furniture and no matter how hard we have tried to keep them clean they managed to get some splatters of paint over time.

When I hear a knock at the door I tell the healer to come and that the door is unlocked. When she comes in she is halfway down the hall towards me when she pauses and gives me a strange look. "Is anyone else here?"she asks.

I tell her no and ask if everything is okay and what she says I don't register. She has to say it three more times before I understand what she is saying. "Feyre" she says "congratulations your pregnant. I could sense him as soon as I walked in, your going to have a son" she continues with "I could sense his powerful presence as soon as I walked in".

When it hits me I do a little happy dance and I start hugging the healer before I run out of the gallery. When I get halfway down the bridge, I realize that I don't have any idea where I'm going just that I want to shout it from the rooftops of Velaris but I can't not until I figure out how to tell Rhys.

On my way back into the gallery I sense Rhys's curiosity at my happiness down the bond and his questioning about what's going on. I tell him I will talk to him later, and he sends a wave of love down the bond and goes back to whatever he's doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the second part, please leave a review I would love some feedback. **

**All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.**

Feyre POV

After walking back to the house from the gallery I decided I needed a plan on how to tell Rhys. Preferably something that didn't involve a lot of work and had food. Now that I knew I was pregnant certain things started to make sense. Not just the vomiting but not being able to sleep and strange cravings. The other day Nuala caught me in the kitchen eating some strange thing that I found in the back of the fridge.

Now at the house sitting behind my desk with a blank paper in front of me I had no idea how I was going to do this. I wrote down simple and food to try and get an idea to spark. That was when I realized I needed help. I knew Mor would be more distracting than helpful, and I couldn't tell Az or Cassian before I told Rhys, so I asked Elain to come into my office.

She had been working in the garden when I found and told her I needed to talk to her in my office. As soon as we stepped into the office she asked, "What's going? Is this about Cassian and Nesta because Az already told me"

For a little while I had totally forgotten about what Rhys had shown me this morning too distracted with all the other exciting details of my day. With my mind starting to run off track I asked Elain what she thought about Cassian and Nesta.

"I think Cassian could be really good for Nesta, he may help her find her place in the court of dreams." I had thought the same thing this morning.

Trying to get back on track I blurted out maybe a little loudly, "Elain I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell Rhys." For a moment Elain froze clearly not registering what I was telling her, when she finally figured it out she grinned broadly and said, "I'm going to be an Aunt" after that ideas on how to tell Rhys just started flowing out of her.

After about an hour of our combined brain power we figured out how to do it and I couldn't wait till Rhys got home. I spent the rest of the day preparing.

Rhys POV

I kept on thinking about Feyre while Az was talking to me about some threat just outside of the city. I really wanted to pay attention but my mind kept on running back to wondering what her burst of excitement was earlier.

"Rhys, Rhys are you paying attention?" I snapped back into reality and apologized then Az said "Someone stole a mass reserve of faebane from Hybern and I am starting to worry that it has something to do with the rebels building up outside our borders. With the faebane they pose a much greater threat"

After the war Hybern sympathizers had started to make their presence known, it hadn't been a problem so far, but I agreed with Az if they had faebane it gave them too much power.

I told Az we should meet with Cassian and Mor tomorrow to see how they wanted to handle it, and Az said he would check with his spies that were within the rebels to see if they had any more information. That's how we ended the meeting and I just had one more thing to do before heading home.

As I headed into the shopping area I entered my favorite jewelry shop and found a piece that had a massive red ruby with smaller rubies surrounding it. It would be the perfect gift for Amren, she had been busy lately helping me watch the city while I was away dealing with the rebels and I wanted to get her a thank you gift. I know I didn't have to but I knew how much she would appreciate being recognized for her work.

I found amren in her small disaster of a kitchen trying to cook something. Since she came out of the cauldron she has expressed her hatred for food many times and based on the burnt smell in her kitchen she was still getting the hang of cooking. When she looked over at me I said, "you should hire a cook."

She frowned at that and said "I am practically a god I can figure out how to cook by myself I don't need a snooping cook to help me." I laughed at this and she gave me a nasty look. "What are you here for anyway I thought we were meeting tomorrow.?"

"I came to drop this off" I said holding out the necklace I found.

"What it couldn't wait till tomorrow"

"Well I actually wanted to talk about our meeting tomorrow, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting earlier with Az, Cassian and Mor. There have been some new developments with the rebels and I want your opinion." I knew I would need her help watching the city while I figured out what to do about the rebels and I wanted to know what she thought I should do.

"Yeah that would be fine," she responded. "What exactly is this new development?"

"We think they stole the store of faebane from Hybern, and we want to know what they want so bad that they would go through all that trouble." When I told her this she had a troubled look on her face.

"Alright I will come to the meeting and think on what to do about it. You should get home though I'll see you tomorrow." I knew this meeting wouldn't take long, Amren never liked people in her home for to long, so left. I said goodbye and headed home for the evening tired and excited to see Feyre.

As soon as I walked in the door Feyre basically kicked me out telling me we were going out for dinner. I just wanted a quiet night in with her but she had dressed up beautifully to go out and I couldn't resist doing whatever it was she wanted to do. I magically changed into nicer clothes and we went out into the city.

She took me to the restaurant we went to so long ago before we left to fight. That night I had looked at her and had felt so happy because she finally seemed like she was going to be okay. "What's the occasion?" I asked her.

She just responded with a smile and she said "You'll see"

The food was delicious as always and it was nice to be out with Feyre, we got desert and she said she wanted to walk home so we walked by the water. We stopped when she heard a band playing near the water and said, "I have something to tell you". She had a brilliant grin on her face.

"And what that, Feyre darling?" I asked her. Her grin was infectious and now I found myself grinning at her. I wondered if this had to do with that burst of happiness that I felt down the bond earlier and started to get excited about whatever it was she was going to say.

"Rhys I'm pregnant," she said. I was stunned my feet rooted in place my mind started running so fast. Not only was I going to get to spend the rest of my life with this incredible female she was also giving me the gift of a child. When my feet started to work again I collided into her and buried my head in her shoulder. I kissed all over her face, when I stopped to look into her eyes she said, "Rhys say something".

I hadn't even realized that I hadn't spoken. So I said "Feyre I have no words to express how happy you've made me" after that I kissed her again and flew her home.

Feyre POV

When we got back to the house Rhys wouldn't put me down, he said I needed to get into bed and that I needed to relax after such a long day. I knew the over protectiveness was just the beginning and it was cute now but I also knew that in a few months it would become more frustrating. But for now I let him tuck me into bed with a big smile on his face.

He said we should tell everyone soon and that everyone would be at a meeting tomorrow to discuss rebels and that we could do it after that. That night he held me tight against his chest through the whole night and I couldn't stop thinking about how much we loved each other and how exciting the rest of our lives would be together.

I woke up to a delicious smell and kisses going down my neck. I thought maybe the over protective thing wouldn't be so bad after all. "Good morning Feyre darling" Rhys whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to find a tray with a plate full of food and smiled at him.

"Rhys you didn't have to bring me breakfast I can walk down the stairs you know" I told him. Even though I really liked that he put all this effort in, but I also knew that these next eight and a half months were going to exhaust him.

"I wanted to" he said. "You need to rest more now that you're pregnant, you should take more breaks in your work day and get more sleep" If this was just the beginning I was worried about what he would be like towards the end. "You should eat quick I pushed the meeting till nine but we still don't have much time"

After that I ate quickly and changed into some comfy pants and a nice wool sweater because it had started to get cold outside. Rhys watched me carefully the whole time.

The meeting was in the house of wind, Rhys flew me up there and I was surprised to find everyone already there. They were talking quietly in the dining room and someone had brought some food that they were all eating.

I followed Rhys in and sat next to him at the table, Rhys immediately grabbed a plate and started stacking food onto it. Then he set the plate down in front of me even though I had just finished the giant breakfast he had brought me. Mor gave him a funny look clearly noticing what he had just done, and he just looked at her and grinned. I don't think anyone else noticed to focused on getting their own food.

I looked over at Amren who had a plate of food but was just pushing the food around the plate. It was always funny to see her trying to figure out food, she was very verbal about it to everyone's delight. "Who brought the food this is especially bad" Amren said.

"I thought Rhys brought it" Mor said, "It was already here when I got here this morning"

"I didn't bring it I don't remember asking Nuala or Cerridwen to make food, maybe they did and I just don't remember."

I tried the food and I knew Amren was just not used to the food because it was delicious. So I said "It tastes fine to me, here try some Rhys" he took a bite and nodded in agreement.

"Probably Nuala and Cerridwens cooking" he assured everyone. Then everyone else tried the food and they all agreed that it tasted fine. Then we all laughed looking at Amren.

All of a sudden thought I started to feel funny I thought it was just another bout of morning sickness. I excused myself from the table and when to get some fresh air to see if I could try and keep my breakfast.

I walked out onto the balcony giving Rhys a small smile to reassure him that I was fine. I could tell he wanted to make sure I was okay but was giving me space which I took gratefully. On the balcony the fresh air helped ease the nausea and I just spent a few minutes looking out at the city.

After a few minutes I heard Rhys yelling for me that's when I noticed that I couldn't feel him down the bond. Just when I was about to go and talk to him to see what was going on I was grabbed from behind, and none of my powers were working to fight against this strong winged creature. That had me from behind. He pressed something wet up against my mouth and the world started to blur around the edges. The last thing I saw was Rhys hurtling through the doors trying to use his powers but there was nothing there. He was yelling something I couldn't hear, I could tell he was about to come after me when a creature attacked him and he couldn't get away. That's when the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to anyone who has stuck around for this long reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to update again soon. I would love some more feedback so please leave a review. =)**

**All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.**

Rhys POV

As soon as I noticed something funny about the bond I went to go check on Feyre. I saw the thing coming up behind her and tried to warn her but she couldn't hear me or sense my panic down the bond. When I got outside and I was about to leap off the balcony to go after her I was swarmed by other creatures. I didn't have my weapons and my magic wasn't working I just had my bare hands. I had never felt so powerless, but I knew I had to fight for Feyre.

I got two down but they just kept coming, the others noticing something was wrong came to help. Someone must have stopped by the armory because all of a sudden Cassian was handing me a sword and yelling at me to go. As soon as the blade was in my hand I felt more comfortable and I took of to go after Feyre, the others clearing the way for me.

I got into the sky the cool morning air filling my wings and I headed in the direction that I saw them take her. I went for miles but I couldn't see her, and without my magic I couldn't sense her or tug on the bond to make sure she was okay. That's when I realized it was the food, Nuala and Cerridwen hadn't made it. The rebels had snuck it in somehow and poisoned it with faebane. I was the one who had put the food on her plate even though I had known she wasn't hungry. I didn't even think to check it, its my fault she was out on the balcony powerless. I should have followed her out. Why didn't I follow her out?

I searched for hours, I searched all of Velaris and all the surrounding area, but I couldn't find her, I couldn't even find the rebels that had been surrounding the city. I felt useless and so so stupid. She was pregnant and vulnerable and I just let this happen right under my nose. I am the most powerful high lord to ever exist yet I can't even protect the person that means the most to me. I can't lose her now, not after everything we've been through.

I don't know how long it was before Cassian and Az fought me out of the sky. They told me I wasn't going to be able to find her that way and that it wouldn't do me any good to exhaust myself, but still I fought to keep looking because she was out there carrying our child.

"I didn't want to do this" Cassian said, "but if you don't stop we will sedate you, you can't go on like this. Rhys you've been searching for over 14 hours straight, let's go back to the house to get some rest and come up with a plan". What he was saying made sense but I couldn't stop fighting, that's when I felt Cassian stick something in my neck the last thing I heard was "Sorry Rhys but this has to stop."

Cassian POV

Over the last few hours we had taken shifts helping Rhys search even Nesta was asking around Velaris if anyone knew anything about the rebels. Elain had also been trying to use her gifts as a seer but she couldn't sense anything. When Rhys still hadn't stopped after so long we knew he needed to rest so we asked the healers for a sedative if he wouldn't come willingly. Az and I had just dragged him into the house and got him to bed but even sedated he seemed restless.

I had first watch over Rhys and told Az to go get some sleep, Mor and Nesta were still out searching. I also wanted to keep searching but I knew if we hadn't found anything by now we weren't going to find anything, we needed to re group and come up with a plan to find her. Az and I had only found out she was pregnant while we were carrying Rhys back to the house and he was muttering about it in his sleep. This news terrified me, I understood then how Rhys had kept himself going so long and just thinking about how precious the child would be made me sick with worry.

I felt like it was my fault, I know everyone thought it was their fault for not catching the food. I just felt like I could command armies why couldn't I catch poisoned food, my job was to watch out for the High lord and lady and I failed miserably. I wanted to scream loud enough to bring down a mountain. When Az and I had realized what Rhys was talking about I knew he felt the same way.

While I was sitting in the living room I heard Nesta and Mor come in after searching, "How is he?" Mor asked. So I told her that we had to sedate him and that he was still out and probably exhausted.

Then I said "Did you know that she's pregnant", I heard Mor and Nesta gasp. Clearly they hadn't known just like I hadn't. Mor just stood there shocked, and I could feel the white hot rage coming off of Nesta. Nesta stalked out of the building saying she was going to keep looking. I wanted to go with her but I couldn't leave Rhys unconscious and Mor this stunned.

When the initial shock of what I said wore off and she registered what I was saying I saw the grief of losing her friend and now knowing that the heir to all that they had built was in danger. "Why can't they just let him be happy Cassian, why does the world keep on taking more from him?" she asked look up at me.

Tears were starting to form at the edges of her eyes. I closed the space between us and embraced her, she started crying into my shoulder and I couldn't stand her pain plus my own. I held her there trying to ease her pain and take some of her weight on my own shoulders. We stood like that for a long time, then Mor let go and fell asleep on the couch.

Once Mor was asleep on the couch I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to where Nesta had gone and what she was doing. She had let me hold her a few nights ago which now felt like a lifetime ago. In the morning she had walked out like nothing had happened and she still wouldn't talk to me about it. I wanted to go after her so badly but I couldn't leave Rhys not now, not being as vulnerable as he is. That's when I saw a cloud of darkness coming from the hall, not just a darkness but endless night. I knew it meant Rhys was getting his powers and that his dreams where not being friendly. I just hoped he wouldn't destroy the house unleashing all that power.

Rhys POV

I woke up feeling groggy, I was in my bed and I couldn't help but notice that the other side of the bed was empty. That triggered me to remember what had happened to Feyre, I shot out of bed and was going to go right out the door when Azriel stopped me, "Rhys were all down stairs were going to have a meeting to figure out how to get her back but you can't go back out there looking by yourself."

I could tell Az was ready to fight me on this. I told him I would meet with them and that I just needed a minute. I went back into our room and tried feeling down the bond again, I felt my powers again this morning not to their full extent but still there. When I tried feeling down the bond I kept on getting held back by a wall and I wondered if they had her in those blue chains that had once held me. That's when I broke down and let myself weep. I let myself break down for five minutes then I went down stairs to meet with the other.

When I got downstairs I heard them all talking everyone was there and they had paper and maps everywhere. They looked like they had been there all night working and trying to figure out how to help. It would have made me happy to see how much they loved me and Feyre to put all this work in. But it didn't make me happy because it meant Feyre was gone. My first words were "What do you have so far?" and I joined right in and got to work.

Az hadn't heard from any of his spies and was worried that they had been compromised he was trying to find a way to get more in, but first we had to figure out where the rebels went. There was no sign of them around the city or any of the locations that they had been closely monitoring. They all decided that they should ask the other high lords if they had seen the group of rebels in there territories. I knew we could get help from someone in each court except for maybe the spring court.

I wondered while I was searching if Tamlin could have anything to do with this before I realized that he wouldn't because he loved Feyre. He had even helped save my life to make her happy so I knew it couldn't have anything to do with him but I still thought that there were greater forces at play than just the rebels.

We didn't have much information so we spent the day writing letters to other highlords and powerful fae all over the world which gave me the idea to seek out a Surriel. I knew Feyre had been able to find one but only because it had wanted to be found. She often said that she thought the Suriel was a dreamer just like the rest of us and that's why he guided her. None of the people at this table had ever caught one so I tried to remember what Feyre had told me about catching them.

She said the first time she used a chicken but has said that all she needed was a new cloak. She used a double loop snare and was always in awe that it was able to hold a creature like the Surriel. Just thinking about her pushed me close to the edge of breaking down again but I had promised myself that I wouldn't. I needed to keep it together to find her, I once told her I would tear apart the world and the next one to find her, and I would. I thought it was hard when she had gone to the spring court but at least I could sense her down the bond at least I knew she was okay and I could contact her in an instant. Now I was terrified.

Cassian POV

We all heard the conversation Rhys had with Az and we all heard Rhys break down, I had never seen him this broken, never even knew someone with his stability and ability to make it through impossible things could break down like this. When he came down the stairs I had never seen him so un put together and I felt like I was failing him I should have done something.

So far his idea of catching the Surriel was our best lead, we didn't have the bone carver to bargain with and we doubted the other high lords would know any more than we did. We decided to split up and each try in a different area, the Surreal had made a connection with Feyre and we doubted we could draw it out in a group. Rhys wanted it done quick and said every second mattered so we rushed to get the supplies and split up into the woods.

Nesta said she would set up a trap as well and I wasn't sure if she would know how so I said I would help her. As we headed into the woods an awkward silence fell over us, I wanted to ask if she was okay because I could tell she wasn't but her face told me questions wouldn't be welcome.

All of a sudden she asked "What's your favorite color?" I was shocked. Everything about her stance told me she didn't want to talk yet she was reaching out to me. I remembered what it was like to hold her, she had been so soft and smelled so nice, she had fit perfectly in my arms and everything felt right and then she just left. I had tried and tried, I had almost lost hope that she would ever see me, then that night I had been sitting on the couch and she just cuddled up next to me.

"Red" I told her, "I like how it can mean love but it can also mean passion and anger. I also look damn good wearing it" I said the last part with a slight grin on my face. I looked over at her and she seemed a little more open so I asked "what's your favorite color?"

She responded with "I like red too. When we still lived in the cottage Feyre painted our drawers, Elain was flowers for obvious reasons, Feyre was the night sky which I suppose makes sense now, and she painted mine with fire. I have often thought of myself like fire and often I thought it was a bad thing to be the way I was, but I think fires have more than just anger to offer and I am just starting to see that." I was stunned she had never opened up to me before just cold replies to my questions. Then she finished with "And I to look damn good in red."

I looked over at her then and smiled and she smiled back and it was the greatest feeling in the world. I thought that maybe there was a future for us and I hoped that this was just the beginning of something.

Rhys POV

Out in the woods alone just me and a bow slung over my back was a comfort I felt like we had a plan now and steps on how to accomplish it. I felt some semblance of structure and there was security in that. Before it had just been panic and horror and it still was but at least we were working towards something.

While I was walking, I started to wonder how Feyre was doing if she knew I was coming for her. I hoped that she knew and I hoped that it drove her to hold on for me, I knew she could take care of herself but I remember what she had been like first coming to the night court broken. It hurt me so bad to see her so broken everyday and to have her fight off my help and support. I didn't want to go back to that so I trudged forward to where I planned on catching a Surreal.

When I arrived I set up my snare and climbed a nearby tree, Feyre had said it had taken hours for the Surreal to come, she said it was the worst when I had been shot and she went to ask about a cure for the poison, the Surreal had come when she was about to give up on it so I settled in and got ready to wait.

It felt strange to pause and wait while my whole life felt like it was in chaos, it felt wrong to sit still when she was out there somewhere I had to force myself to focus and in order to focus I needed to stop thinking about Feyre.

After a few hours a stillness settled over the forest and a few moments later I heard a horrific cry. I climbed down the tree and went to go see the Surreal.

Nesta POV

It was strange opening up to Cassian he had decided to stay with me after setting the snare saying I would need his help if I actually caught it anyway. It seemed so strange to have him around but also normal like he had always been there. I had walked away from him that night more for my pride than because I wanted to leave. I had a hard time being nice after I had been mean for so long, but I wasn't sure that I needed to be mean anymore and this realization shocked me.

I was fairly certain we weren't going to be able to catch the Surreal if Cassian kept talking so I tried to politely tell him to shut up. I don't think I was very successful, when I told him he shut right up. It wasn't that it wasn't nice to talk to him but we had stuff to do.

We had climbed a tree near the snare and Cassian was on a branch just below me because there was more room for his wings, but he was still close enough that I could feel the heat coming off of him and I wouldn't tell him this but I wanted to sink into it and curl back into his arms like I had the other night. He looked up at me and smiled, and I decided to smile back.

Feyre POV

I woke with a horrible headache and pain in my arms and legs, basically all over. The room I was in was pitch black probably underground. My arms were holding me up changed to something above me. Based on the fact that I couldn't feel my powers or Rhys down the bond I thought they had probably used the blue chains that I had once rescued Rhys from.

"Hello, is anyone there. Rhys" I called out, my throat was dry from dehydration and not being used. There was no response so I tried again and again and again, but nobody came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear fellow readers I have been trying to update fairly regularly but over the next 2 weeks my updates may be further apart due to exams. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it holds you over till my next update. **

**Please tell me what you think in a review I appreciate any feedback. All characters belong to Sarah J Maas. =)**

Rhys POV

I had never seen a Surreal before, just like Feyre I wondered how a small double loop snare could hold such a creature. The Surreal was massive and he looked deadly, I didn't think it could see me but it said "come out high lord I have answers to your questions but you must ask them quickly something very dangerous is roaming in these woods." I wondered what creature the Surreal could possibly be talking about coming this close to Velaris but I let it go of the thought to ask my questions.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you exactly where she is for I cannot see it, all I can tell is that it is dark and cold and she is alone." What he was saying wasn't useful to me, it just made me more worried about her, and it made me wonder who took her that even the Surreal couldn't find her, it confirmed what I had long suspected someone with a lot of power had taken their time planning this. "What I can tell you is that they took her because of a grudge against you, you can find them within the night court, but first you must go to the Spring court and speak to the highlord there to understand what happened" it said not waiting for me to ask another question.

I really didn't want to go to the spring court, I knew seeing Tamlin would be hard and that I might not be able to resist sending his teeth into the back of his throat. I didn't want to hear Tamlin say that I couldn't protect her just like he couldn't. I had no idea how I was going to get him to help me and I hated that I was going to have to beg him, but I would do it, I would do anything for Feyre. The Surreal brought me out of my thoughts when it said "You must release me, I told you what you wanted, the creature is near so let me go."

I looked up and said "Thank you", then I shot the snare and the Surreal ran free faster than I thought something that large could run.

I shot up into the air to try and go find the others in the woods when I hear a growl loud enough to bring down a mountain. I recognized the sound and it took me a moment to figure out why, but when I did I started looking into the woods to find my family because for some reason Bryaxis was loose in the woods.

The last time I had seen Bryaxis was on the battlefield, we had wondered where he had gone. We hadn't had time to go looking for him and there was no news of him for months, I thought he had found some other library to haunt but here he was hunting my friends in the woods.

I tried to remember where on the map everyone had decided to go but I had been more focused on where I was going. I flew over the woods for a few minutes when I saw a blue shield, Az, and I dove down to help him.

I got there and he was on the ground something wrong with his leg, "Rhys, Bryaxis is in the wood you have to find Mor, Cassian and Nesta. He is still tethered to his fae form and he came up behind me and got my leg, I couldn't get my shield up in time." Az said clearly in a lot of pain. I knew I couldn't leave him like this to go find the others he was a sitting duck to I winnowed him to the town house.

I went to get a healer as fast as I could to treat his clearly broken leg, I wondered how it was possible to break it like that, it was bloody and the bone was sticking out. When I got the healer she got right to work.

Cassian POV

Nesta and I where still sitting in the tree when we heard the roar, I still had nightmares of that very sound when it had chased me so long ago. I had wondered what had happened to Bryaxis after the war and I had hoped that I would never see him again. I whispered to Nesta "we have to go, we have to get out of the wood's now" I immediately put a shield around us and started warily climbing out of the tree, Nesta following behind me.

"What was that?" Nesta asked coming up to walk behind me.

"Don't you remember that growl, it's a friend from the war but I'm not sure if he's a friend anymore" Another growl came from deep in the woods as if in response.

"Bryaxis" she said remembering, I looked back at her and she had blanched her face going white as snow. I knew she remembered the way he had fought on the battlefield and that we didn't stand much of a chance against him alone in the woods. I stopped her and handed her two daggers before we carried on.

We kept on going until we heard a branch snap behind us, I whirled around with my sword up ready to tackle Nesta to the ground if necessary but then I heard a familiar voice. "Relax Cass, it's just me. I heard you guys and came to find you." Mor said. I immediately relaxed the strain going out of my shoulders, and I released the breathe I had been holding.

"Have you seen Rhys?" I asked her, and she just shook her head and we went back to walking through the woods. I would have flown out but I didn't want to be an open target in the air we were better hidden down in the woods.

"This fae bane is so frustrating, I should have been able to winnow you guys out" Mor said behind us. I knew she felt responsible for what happened with the food as well, my flickering red shield also served as a reminder of how we failed Feyre.

I was about to tell Mor it wasn't her fault when we heard a voice that wasn't Mor behind us, "Leaving so soon, I thought we would play a while." I turned to see Bryaxis smirking at us, I heard myself yelling at Nesta to run but she wouldn't leave, and she was pulling out the knives I had given her.

Bryaxis saw the knives in Nestas hands and lunged for her. I dove in front just in time for him to crash into me instead. I felt a blast of power go through my body rattling my bones, I knew something was broken but didn't have time to figure out what because Bryaxis was on top of me. I reached for my blades and barely got one in time to stab him in the leg before he sent another deadly wave through my body. Bryaxis shrieked and jumped off me. That's when I felt Nesta's hand on my shoulder and she winnowed us back to Velaris.

Even with all the pain in my body I had a small smile on my face admiring Nestas power and the fact that she had winnowed. She got us to just outside the town house, After a few moments I felt Rhys's hands lifting my shoulders and I think Mor's by my feet.

When we got inside I saw Nestas face hovering over me trying to tear open my clothing when I said, "If you wanted to see me without my clothes you could have just asked" I laughed but stopped quickly because of how badly it hurts.

"Stop talking" was her only response to my joke. I heard other muttering in the background when the world started to go fuzzy probably Mor talking to someone. Then the world went balck.

Nesta POV

When we were in the woods and Cassian had tackled the thing I realized I should have run. I wasn't helping by standing there and I had put Cassian in danger, here he was trying to crack a joke half unconscious to try and make me feel better when it was my fault.

Mor was telling Rhys to call a healer to help while I assessed the damage, he had a couple broken ribs for sure and there was already bruising all over his chest. I also knew he hit his head when he tackled Bryaxis and he had a nasty cut to prove it. I didn't know how to take care of wounds like the ones on his chest so i got a cloth and started to try and stop the bleeding coming from his head wound.

I felt useless not being able to help with what was really wrong but I had to do something so I sat there holding the cloth to his head. I don't how long it was but when the healer finally came I didn't want to leave him but I felt Elains arms around me pulling me away and I didn't have the strength to fight them. "Let's get you gleaned up", I felt her hands at my back guiding me into the bathroom. She made me sit at the lip of the tub and started the water. She grabbed a cloth and started washing the dirt from the woods away.

It wasn't long before the water turned black with blood and dirt. Elain just changed the water and kept going, neither of us said a word I knew she was waiting for me to talk and prepared to listen to whatever I needed to say. For so long I had protected Elain but she had also protected me, she had been a person for me to talk to and confide in, a friend.

I had never given Feyre that opportunity and I wish that I had, she had tried so hard to be there for me and I never let her in. I regret many things and I hoped that my immortal life will be long enough for me to right my wrongs.

Rhys POV

After getting Az a healer I was ready to head back into the woods when I heard Mor yelling my name from outside the town house. I let her in and together we carried Cassian into the living room. Mor was yelling at me to go get another healer so I flew off to go and find one just catching a glimpse of Nesta kneeling over the nearly unconscious Cassian on my way out. It felt like after we got back from Hybern all over again Feyre was taken, Az and Cass injured, and I once again felt like my world was crumbling down. My life was like this so often that I wondered if I was used to it, and if that was why I managed to function in these situations.

I had winnowed into the library and found a healer I was about to winnow back when I saw Amren running towards me, "What happened out there? What's going on who's injured?" she started asking with a panicked look on her face. I just told her to come to the town house and that I would explain there.

I winnowed the healer and she got to work right away, analysing Cassian's unconscious body. Amren was right behind us and she was looking at me waiting for her answers. So I told her about Bryaxis and what happened to Az and Cassian. I didn't say anything about the Surreal not wanting to stress them out. When I was sure they were healing I would go to the Spring Court to speak to Tamlin by myself and let them heal like they need to.

It was a few hours of waiting, the healer working on Cassian had told us that the internal damage was bad. He had broken 7 ribs and his organs were a mess. Whatever wave of power Bryaxis had sent through him would have been enough to kill most people instantly, but Cassian was a warrior with pounds of muscle. After a while I sent everyone to sleep while I watched Cassian wanting to see him wake up before I left.

When he finally did open his eyes a loud groan came from him and an oww. When he looked over at Rhys he asked "What happened?" so I told him about Nesta winnowing him out of the woods and what the healer had said, after that Cassian fell back asleep.

I went to check on Az quickly he was also asleep, I knew they would all sleep long enough that I could get to the Spring court without interruption, but I left a note anyway, left it in the kitchen. I changed into a clean pair of fighting leathers and winnowed to the Spring Court.

Feyre POV

I had no idea how long it was before some creature that looked just like the Attor turned on the light to the room I was in. My eyes watered trying to adjust to the light, and now I could clearly see were I was, it was a small cell with cement walls, there was a heavy looking door and I was right about the chains they were the same that I had found Rhys in. From holding me up so long I was sure that my shoulder was dislocated.

The attor came and unhooked the chains but the cuffs of the chain remained around my wrists, my legs were so tired that I just collapsed onto the hard cold floor. Then the creature dumped a bucket in the corner and a tray with food and water in front of me. He left before I could ask any questions. Being unchained confirmed my suspicions about my shoulder but I couldn't feel the pain the same anymore. I was so hungry and thirsty that I just dropped my face into the food and ate. I could barely hold the class of water my hands were shaking so badly. After I finished I was so tired and cold that I fell into a deep sleep in a pile on the floor.

When I woke up the tray of food was gone and I had no idea how long it had been. I had no idea how long it had been since I was taken from Velaris. I used the bucket in the corner to relieve myself, then crouched in the opposite corner with my arms wrapped around me. I hadn't realized how cold I was before but now I was frozen. I knew I had to do something to my shoulder so after I warmed up a bit and got the courage to pop it back in I stood up.

Popping it back in was harder than I thought it would be, and it was so painful that I passed out already weak from being tired and cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am not sure when the next update will happen but I hope you stick with the story. Please leave a review i love all your comments and feedback. **

**All characters belong to the amazing and wonderful Sarah J Maas.**

Rys POV

I wanted to stay longer to protect everyone in their weakened state, but Feyre had already been gone to long and the longer I waited the more at risk she was as well as our child. So after writing a note and leaving it in the kitchen, I left the house and winnowed to the spring court.

The once beautiful estate now looked ruined and ransacked, there was shattered glass everywhere, splintered wood and claw marks ripping through the walls. I wondered if this was all from the people of the spring court leaving or if there had been some other fight that led to more destruction.

I entered the house where there was at one point a door put was now just a gaping hole. The inside was no better than the outside but it looked like someone had at least tried to start making piles out of the rubble. I didn't see Tamlin immediately but as I walked into the dinning room I found him chained to the chair at the head of the table. They had used the blue chains so he couldn't use his powers.

It was wrong but I was slightly glad he couldn't use his powers I wasn't in the mood for a fight with him, especially not one that could level a mountain. He was watching me as soon as I walked rage in his eyes, but he didn't say anything because of the gag inside his mouth. So I smugly walked over and ripped the gag out a slightly smug smile on my face. "Hello Tamlin, you seem well."

He just glare at me and said, "what do you want? If your not going to release me and stand there and make fun please just leave. You've taken enough." He said, none of the pride that he once had in his words just more defeat.

"Who did this?" I asked. I would have just ripped into his head to figure out but I couldn't with the blue chains cutting of my ability.

"What do you care?" was his only response.

"I think whoever did this to you is the same person who took Feyre, she was kidnapped from Velaris a few days ago." His eyes perked up at this, and I was surprised to find worry in his eyes, worry for Feyre. I thought that the destruction of his court would have made him more hateful towards her.

"Release me and I'll tell you," he said. So I walked to the back of his chair to look at the locks holding the chains, I grabbed a pin from a nearby table and went to pick the lock. Even barely touching the chains was awful I could feel them dampening mi powers it made me even more worried about Feyre and how long she much have spent in them already.

As soon as I got the chains off of him he started rubbing his wrists and claws popped out which he easily retracted back into his hand. "If you'll excuse for one moment I have some business to take care of before telling you," he said. I wanted to force him to tell me but I realize he was on his way to the bathroom and decided not to.

While he was in the bathroom, I looked around the estate, I walked down a hallway and saw one painting on the wall. I recognized the style immediately as how Feyre paints, a few moments after I found her signature in the corner. It was a very cold painting of the woods that she had once lived in. I had seen similar ones in her studio.

I was so distracted looking at the painting that I didn't hear Tamlin come up behind me until he said, "she painted that before what happened with Amarantha, she had wanted to give me a painting of a place we had visited but I was more drawn to this one". I understood how he connected to this painting, Feyre painted it about a time when she felt alone and afraid. The emotions were just jumping of the canvas. I would hang it up to.

"Who chained you to the chair," I said, trying to get back on track. I looked over at him and his face was more open than I had ever seen it. He still loved Feyre and wanted her to be safe as well.

"There was a lot of them, I think they were from your court, I think it was a group of the dark bringers from your army. I had sensed a large presence on the land where Hybern had set up his camp. When I went to investigate they had found an old store of faebane and there weapons where covered in it. I got shot in the shoulder and it whipped out my powers. Then they chained me to the chair." he answered.

I knew that Kier hated me, I also knew that he felt betrayed when my invitation to enter Velaris wasn't what he thought it would be but I never imagined that he pull this off. "Do you know where they went" I asked.

"I think they cut through the spring court to get to Hybern but they didn't tell me anything. I promise I had nothing to do with this, I am just trying to put this court back together I wouldn't jeopardize that." He said, I could see sincerity in his eyes, that and I had also broken into his head I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying. I said a quick goodbye and brief thank you for the information and winnowed back to Velaris.

Cassian POV

I woke up in a lot of pain I was sore all over and I could see that my chest was a mess of bruises. I thought that I had woken up in the night and seen Rhys but I wasn't sure if that was a dream or not. I looked over to where I thought I had seen him last night and found Nesta curled up. She was asleep and someone had thrown a blanket over her.

I tried then to stand up, I wanted to get back on my feet and keep looking for Feyre and to find Abraxos. It would not be safe until that creature was found anyone that went near the borders were in danger of being attacked. Trying to sit up was hard my whole body felt weak, I groaned a little when I got upright. My groan must have been louder than I thought it was because Nesta woke up. When she looked at me she gave me the don't you dare try to do what you were doing look.

She stood up and walked over and said, "you need to stay down Cassian, the healer healed what she could but there was a lot of damage. You need to relax or it won't heal, we are doing everything we can to find Abraxos and Feyre so you can rest." She walked over to me and started easing me back down onto the bed. She was surprisingly gentle and she even pulled the covers over me.

I still wanted to get up and see what was going on but I knew Nesta would wrestle me back into bed and that she would win, so I relaxed into the pillows and asked, "What's going on out there?"

It took her a moment to respond knowing I wouldn't like whatever she was going to say, "Rhys left a note, he went to the spring court to talk to Tamlin. Apparently the Surreal told him to go to Tamlin for answers. He hasn't come back yet so Mor was going to go most of her powers have returned so she thinks she can winnow there."

"She shouldn't go alone, what about Azriel?" I ask her.

"He was injured, his leg was badly broken its been set but he can't walk on it yet. Mor said her powers may not be strong enough to winnow multiple people so she said she would go alone." She responded. I could see her bracing herself to fight me back into bed knowing I would want to go with Mor. "Cassian you can't go you can't even get up. Mor can do this just let yourself heal."

I was about to argue with her that I had survived worse when we heard the front door open. When I sat up this time Nesta didn't fight me, I even got to my feet. She looked over at me with a worried expression but there was no way I was going to be left out of whatever was going on downstairs.

My first few steps where unsteady but after a few I got into a rhythm, the stairs took a lot of work and really made me feel every bruise and sore spot. When I got downstairs I saw Rhys pacing. "What did Tamlin say?" I asked and I saw his head snap up to attention.

"Cassian shouldn't you be resting, you should sit down." was his only response he came over and supported me with his shoulder and helped me get to the couch. It was nice to sit down but Rhys's pacing was frying my nerves and making me want to jump up and stop him. I gave him a few minutes though watching him pace knowing he was trying to collect his thoughts.

When he finally sat down a few minutes later I knew he had an idea and that he was ready for questioning.

Feyre POV

I woke up when another food tray was dropped in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes and found a man standing in front of me with shiny black shoes. I looked up and saw a familiar face looking down at me, it was Kier. "What's going on?" I asked.

Kier looked down at me and said "Hello Feyre, I thought it was time for you to know why your here." He said with a slight smile. I just sneered at him and it made him laugh more.

I didn't have enough energy for this, even after sleeping for so long the cold and probably the pregnancy was leaching all my energy. My eyes felt like they were weighted and they kept on drooping. I knew he wanted me to ask him but I didn't care so I just waited.

"The night court doesn't believe in Rhysands ways, he goes against the fundamental qualities that are the night court. The night court struggles to stay appeased while he goes of happily to Velaris. That day at the house of wind we were happy to catch any of the court of dreams but you just conveniently walked onto the balcony." I started to understand then, I was bait for a trap. They were trying to lure Rhys to wherever we were and then take him out. He continued with "We had wanted it to be you especially after hearing the happy news, Rhys wouldn't be able to resist coming after you while pregnant. We don't want to kill you but we will if we have to" he finished with a smirk.

I grabbed the fork of my plate and stabbed him in the leg with it "how's that for cooperation." I said while he screamed. I didn't have any strength in me when he grabbed me and chained me to the ceiling standing again. My legs didn't hold me up so I fell and immediately felt my shoulder pod out of place again. Then he came to face me and the last thing I saw was his fist flying into my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers sorry its been a while since my last update but in that time I successfully graduated so go me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in a review. =)**

**All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.**

Rhys POV

As soon as I got to the house I started passing madly through the bottom floor of the house. I couldn't believe such a huge rebellion had been building right beneath my nose and I had no idea.

When I heard Cassian coming down the stairs I walked over and helped him to the couch. He didn't look like he was going to make it any further on his own. I think Cassian had no idea how bad he looked, he was covered in bruises and he looked super tired. It was surprising that he was awake and that he had been able to make it down the stairs even. This was going to be much more difficult without being able to rely on Cassian and Az who was still sleeping upstairs.

When he was sitting on the couch comfortably, I started my passing again, I could tell he was becoming impatient, but I needed to think this through. When I finally had some idea on where to begin, I sat down.

"It was Kier" is the first thing I say to Cassian, it takes him a moment to react but when it registers, I see the rage that flickers in his eyes, but he somehow patiently waits for me to continue. "He and some of the dark bringers are angry about how they were supposedly used in the war, and angry about the deal we struck about them coming to Velaris not being what they thought it would be. They attacked Tamlin to get through the spring court to Hybern and to raid any camps remaining in the spring court."

Not being able to remain silent anymore Cassian asked, "What are you going to do about it?" He looked like he wanted to help but I knew he would need to rest longer before he could truly protect himself and get back to work.

"I want Mor to go to the night court to feel out how many people have turned against us to see how far the corruption has spread. You and Az need to rest," I could see him ready to say he was fine I was about to shut him up when Nesta came down the stairs.

"Cassian don't you dare go of trying to be brave again you'll get yourself killed, you shouldn't even be out of bed right now." When I looked over at Cassian, I was surprised to see how intently he was watching Nesta. How his eyes tracked her as she moved down the stairs and how I think he would do anything she asked of him. He didn't say anything just nodded at her.

I continued with "I don't want Mor to go to the Night Court alone but I won't be able to pass under the radar as well as she can so I plan on sending Amren with her, I'll keep the shields up around Velaris and start getting ready to scope out Hybern and see what they are doing there."

Cassian said "I can try to help you set stuff up from here. Whatever I can do to help" he said while watching Nesta.

Even though she had acted super worried a moment ago now she acted indifferent when she said, "what can I do to help?" Not even really acknowledging what Cassian had said except for a slight stiffening of her shoulders.

"I guess you can help me get ready to scope out Hybern. Do you remember anything about the layout of the building?" and just like that we got to work trying to remember the layout the entrances exit, where they would likely be hiding and so on. All 3 of us sitting over a makeshift map making small adjustments and coming up with a plan.

Feyre POV

When I woke up, I was back on the cement floor more food in front of me but no fork this time, I guess I would have to use my hands like a caged animal. I ate every crumb of the undistinguishable food that was on that plate.

I guessed that I had been asleep for a long time my head was clear and my shoulder had been reset. I wondered who could have done it and if they had sedated me for it. While my head was a little clearer, I took the time to evaluate my surroundings, there was nothing on the walls just flat cement, no windows, a light hanging in the center of the ceiling, a heavy wooden door and my empty plate on the floor.

That's when I had an idea the plate was all that I needed, it was plastic but if I snapped it right it would be sharp, and I could surprise someone with it. I got right to work I had to use my whole body and a wall to crack the plate my arms where still to weak to be of much use. I had no idea where I was or what was on the other side of that door, but I was ready to find out.

I crouched down in a corner with the sharpest piece behind my back clutched in one of my hands. The other pieces where also tucked in behind my back so that they wouldn't see it and suspect the makeshift knife that was clutched in my hand now. I was gripping it so hard that I could feel it cutting into my palm, it helped clear my head and keep me focused on the door.

I stared for what must have been a few hours before it opened again, "Ready to act more civilly this time Feyre." Kier said walking into the room, I could see the lump of a bandage underneath his clothes where I had stabbed him with the fork.

Not wanting to wait I sprung forward leaped and tackled him in a way that would have made Cassian proud. When I was in midair my makeshift knife ready to strike, I could see shock in Kiers gaze. The collision was enough to make Kier collapse and I pinned him there. The heavy door was sliding closed so I quickly shot the blade into his side so it wouldn't kill him, no I was going to do that much more slowly and painfully.

I leaped off him and towards the door barely catching it in time and running out the door. I found myself in a long straight corridor I couldn't see the end of it, there were doors all along the corridor just like the one from the room that I had been in. I tried the third one on the right and it was locked I tried the next one and found the same thing. So, I decided to just run straight, it felt like the corridor went on forever never-ending locked doors then I saw it a fork in the corridor one way had a stairwell going up the other a stairwell going down.

Not wanting to go down any deeper into this hell hole I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. That's when I realized how loud I had been I decided to slow my steps and to start slowly creeping around corners to see if anyone was there. I wished I had grabbed my knife when I saw a sentry standing around one of the bends in the stairwell.

I immediately hid back around the corner and tried to calm myself, I took three deep breaths then I snuck around the corner and attacked. He was caught off guard and I was easily able to tackle him onto the ground I was lucky, and he hit his head against the wall. I heard a loud crack from the impact it knocked him out instantly.

He had a few knives on him that I took and strapped to my body. Having the blades calmed me one in each hand and another strapped to my side allowed my mind to think about training and put me in a fighting head space.

I ran into one other guard a few more flights up and swiftly took care of him I when I peaked around the next corner I saw a widow I was finally on ground level, I ran to the window to try and see if it opened and to get a closer look at my surroundings. I didn't recognize any of the buildings or landscapes that I saw but there was a forest not far that if I got out this window, I could hide in.

The window was on a small floor there was another door that probably lead to the main floor of the building. I thought about going through the door but figured there would be to many sentries out there for me to handle.

There was no latch or handle on the window I tried just pushing on the glass more out of frustration than thinking it would work. I was almost ready to give up on the window when I had the idea to smash the handle of my knife into it. I had no idea how thick this door was or who was on the other side, I knew that as soon as I hit the window it would be loud, and the shattering would alert people of my escape. I didn't even know if I could break it, but I had to try.

I backed up as far as I could against the wall then ran as fast as I could straight at the window the knife handle raised above my head ready to come down on the window. The glass shattered the force sent me straight through the window. I didn't have time to check myself for wounds I just got up and bolted for the trees. I could feel people behind me chasing after me, but I was faster I am the high lady of the night court and I am the wolf. I speed so fast across the property I wondered if I was leaving a wake.

When I made it to the woods, I just kept running I just had to survive and make it long enough to get my powers back. Then I could winnow to Velaris and finally go home. I had no idea where I was or what direction I was going but it didn't really matter to me at this point.

I stopped running when I was in a small clearing I collapsed onto the ground and tried to catch my breath. I had no idea how far I had run I had just kept going needing to protect myself and the heir to the night court. When I finally got up, I kept walking knowing I should distance myself further from wherever it is that I was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Fellow readers it has been recently brought to my attention that I keep calling Bryaxis Abraxos so thank you anonymous reviewer your my new hero for pointing this out. I am glad that it made you laugh in, this new chapter I have started calling him by his proper name at least I hope so. =) I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please leave a review because I love hearing from you.**

**All characters belong to the awesome Sarah J Maas.**

Rhys POV

I had no idea how long we had been taking making the map and making a plan on how to scout out Hybern and figure out where she would most likely be. The sun had set, Mor and Amren had left a few hours ago and still hadn't returned I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I knew they were very capable of taking care of themselves, so I kept working, kept my mind on Feyre.

I was startled when I heard a knock on the door, Nuala went to go open it. Outside was a man and he had an unconscious high fey thrown over his shoulder. I knew who it was before the man said a word, I could sense the power radiating from him. Bryaxis.

I looked over my shoulder at Cassian who had blanched clearly coming to the same realization. He stood up as quickly as he could and stood in front of Nesta still ready to protect her with his beat and bruised body. Nesta however had a different idea she was the first to break the silence walking around Cassian asking, "What's he doing here?"

The man said, "I found him when I went hunting, he was unconscious and barely breathing, he wasn't wounded anywhere just a small cut on his arm. I hauled him over my shoulder and carried him back here, I went to the healers first, but they said to bring him here that you would know who he was?" He seemed awkward standing in the doorway, Bryaxis probably heavy on his back so I invited him in and told him to set Bryaxis on the couch.

I immediately thought that was a terrible idea what if he woke up? What if he couldn't be reasoned with? He was very strong, and I thought I could beat him but what destruction would it cause, what if he got to one of my already weakened friends, but where else could I keep him, that when I had an idea.

I quickly thanked the hunter that had brought him in, grabbed Bryaxis and I flew to the library I flew him down into the dark depths that he once considered his home. All he had wanted while he was here was someone to talk to and a window, I wondered what kind of deal it would take now to regain some idea of trust between us again.

I laid him down on an old couch that I found and stood watch over him trying to figure out what to do about him. I told the library staff what was going on and to clear the library until I could figure out what to do about him, all except one brave healer who I came down to look him over to asses why he was unconscious.

She came and rested her hands on him trying to sense what was wrong, her eyes closed tight, and I could see a faint light coming from her hands her power searching. I watched him closely for any sign of him waking up, ready to get this healer out of here as fast as possible. It surprised me how brave so many of the women in this library were even after everything that had been done to them.

Then I thought about Feyre and I could understand, because she was like them to, she had been broken and hurt so badly but she was capable of incredible bravery still. I wondered where she was and hated that I couldn't just go look for her, she was the most important thing to me yet stuff that only I could handle kept happening.

Cassian POV

I did not trust this hunter that found Bryaxis in the woods, he was been nice so I couldn't just ask him to leave after he carried Bryaxis all this way. He was now sitting in the living room with a class of water talking with Azriel who had finally woken up and made his way down the stairs sitting across from him, his heavily bandaged leg raised in front of him.

"Do you think he's telling the truth" Nesta asked from behind me. I looked over at her and like she could read the mistrust in my eyes she nodded before I could say anything. Then she walked out to go and talk to him see if she could discern anything. I followed behind her slowly cursing the fact that I couldn't go first to face whatever danger he posed but she seemed intent on charging in first.

She was about to say something to him when he stood up and said, "Thank you for your hospitality but I really should be getting home now." Az said a quick goodbye and Nuala got the door for him and he was gone just like that, like he knew Nesta was about to confront him and he didn't want to fight. After the door closed and I was sure he wasn't coming back I went to go sit across from Az where he had been sitting before.

"You look like crap" I told him a small smile on my lips.

He just laughed and said, "You should look in the mirror, before you say I look like crap."

I was about to say something back when Nesta made a loud cough behind me knowing I was about to say some profanity, and wanting the conversation to get back on track so I asked, "So what did you think of the hunter?"

"I'm not sure, my instincts tell me something is strange about what he was saying, but I didn't find any specific reason to not trust what he was saying, he kept to his story and was ready and willing to offer any details on the situation. If he was lying, he came very prepared, I don't quite understand why he would want to lie or what his reasoning would be." I had thought the same thing which I is why couldn't just accuse him.

We sat in silence for a few moments contemplating after a while nobody seemed to have any clue what to think of the strange hunter. Az finally interrupted the silence after a while and asked about what the plan was and what he had missed while he was asleep. So, I told him, about Rhys visit to the Spring court, Mor and Amren going to the court of nightmare he stiffened at that, then I showed him the map and the plans we had been working on for so many hours.

So, we sat there falling into a new rhythm of work Az filling in all the gaps that me and Rhys couldn't remember from our limited knowledge of Hybern. Nesta was also pitching in new ideas occasionally. Having something to work on helped take a lot of the tension out of the room and helped us all relax.

Feyre POV

Alone in the woods I let my mind wander to what it would be like when I got back to Velaris, preparing with Rhys to have this child. Painting a mural on a wall of the nursery, I already knew that it was going to be the night sky maybe the sky during starfall. I could paint stars like the one I had painted on Rhys hand our first starfall together.

I thought about how tired we would be but happy to wake up to lull the baby back to sleep, I thought about him training with Cassian and how he would be a great uncle, how Az would also be a great uncle always there for him and watching over him. Rhys would be a great father I could picture him with our child in the cabin playing with some of the sports equipment that was there. Or having snowball fights.

These thoughts helped me stop thinking about how hungry I was, how thirsty I was or how worried I was about the baby I was carrying. I kept on rubbing my stomach trying to comprehend that there was a person in there. I could feel a tiny bump forming so small that I hadn't noticed it before, and it kept me going.

I had been walking for hours, after I got out, I walked all night worrying about being followed or tracked. I had a higher chance of not being caught if I just kept moving, but when I came across a small stream I stopped and drank deeply. I knew lots of animals that I could eat would be around this area, but I was wary about starting a fire. I made a small snare and decided that if I did catch anything, I would have to cook it and eat it, I was going to need the energy to get out of here.

I got to work finding sticks and vines to make my trap my fingers neatly making knots with the vines I thought about those days back at the cabin going out hunting making traps just like the ones I was making now. When I was done, and I had it placed in the woods I climbed up a tree and watched after a while I fell into a deep sleep tired from walking so far and all the adrenaline leaving my body.

When I woke it was night, I didn't see anything in my trap yet and I knew I was better of spending the night sleeping in the tree than trying to start walking again. I quickly looked up at the stars and they soothed me back into a peaceful sleep.

Rhys POV

When the healer finally opened her eyes and looked over at me, she said "He's been drugged I don't know with what or what state he will wake up in but this deep of sleep had come from someone drugging him." I wondered why someone would drug him and how could they have possibly gotten close enough to do such a thing. I thought about the hunter and wondered if it had been him, but why?

I asked "Do you know how much longer he will be out"

"Its hard to tell but based on how deep of a sleep he is in I would say he should stay asleep at least till tomorrow morning, you should go home and get some rest he should wake soon, and if something happens we can call on you quickly."

I didn't want to leave but I wanted to go back to the house to see if Mor and Amren had gotten back and ask what Cassian thought of the hunter. So, I said a quick goodbye and thanks to the healer and flew home. I could have winnowed but flying helped clear my head the cold air felt nice in my wings. It felt nice to stretch after spending so much of the day cooped up in the house.

When I got back there was still no sign of Mor or Amren, but Cass, Az and Nesta were all in the living room all crowded over the same map that I had been looking at this morning. I was good to see Az up he was still asleep when I had left for the library. He looked comfortable sitting in a chair with a low back to accommodate his wings and his leg up on another chair. Cassian was sprawled on the couch his coloring was much better than it had been that morning, his quick healing already fading some of the bruises. Nesta was sitting in a chair next to him she looked relaxed.

When they noticed me watching they looked over at me Cassian giving me a slight smile, "so how is Bryaxis." He asked.

I told them what the healer said, they told me about how they didn't fully trust the hunter so I said I would investigate who he was in the morning. I took a seat and started looking at some of the revisions to the plan and to the map Az probably remembering much more about Hybern than me or Cassian. It had only been a few moments when the door opened and Amren came in.

"There all gone, its completely empty." She said "there was not a trace of where they went, they emptied the whole thing out, we spent the whole day looking for anything. We asked around the small villages surrounding the night court, but nobody heard or saw anything. I don't know how they could have cleared the whole thing out we were just there a few days ago."

Mor came in wearing the same expression as Amren and she nodded along with what Amren was saying. I had no idea where they would go, where they all in Hybern. I had no idea if they were all working together or if it had just been Kier and the darkbringers working together and kidnapping the court of nightmares.

We all just sat there all of us shocked about what they where telling us and what it meant, I looked over and Cassian and Az clearly weren't making anymore from the situation then I was. Mor and Amren came in and sat down we told them about what happened with Bryaxis and then we just sat in silence trying to understand what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow readers hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love some feedback or comments so please leave a review and thank you all for reading this.**

**All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.**

Feyre POV

I woke up to a loud screech coming from where I had set my trap, and it was a sound that no animal I was trying to catch would make. I opened my eyes to see a Surreal in my snare. I quickly slid down the tree to go and see what it had to say. I remember from the other Surreal that it was a dreamer I wondered if this one would be that way too. I knew that they could only really be caught if they wanted to be, they were to smart to just walk into a trap.

As I waked over I thought about my surroundings and planned my escape route and how I could get away if the surreal attacked me. When I approached I was stunned again by its gruesome features, it was larger than the other one and looked much smaller I bet it could snap the snare I had made with its pinky finger, but it was here because it had something to tell me.

"Come closer curse breaker, let me look at you." It said.

I walked as close as I dared and asked, "What do you have to tell me?"

"Your mate is looking for you, but in the wrong place he believes that you were taken to Hybern you are actually in the mortal lands. These are the woods that you once hunted in long ago, I have crossed the wall to come tell you, you need to go to the spring court and find help from its high lord. He will help you get back to the night court. Go quickly or you will lose much."

I was about to ask if there was another way not wanting to see Tamlin or the spring court again, the thought of going back to the manor again sent shivers down my spine. When I opened my mouth to voice my concerns, I heard the snap of the snare and then the Surreal was gone. I was foolish to think about a way to run away I was to exhausted to run away from something that fast.

Left alone again my stomach rumbled a reminder that I hadn't eaten anything and now I would have to start over with my efforts to find food. I looked around trying to remember anything about these woods and figure out where I was. I didn't see anything recognizable, so I kept walking. I walked north toward the wall, the spring court and its high lord that I would soon see again.

I walked for just a few minutes when I found a stream with my stomach rumbling, I built a makeshift net and caught myself a fish. I knew it could be eaten raw and I didn't want to risk a fire not knowing if people were still looking for me. I killed the fish and prepared it with a sharp rock, I was so hungry I didn't even think about it before putting it in my mouth. It was horrendous and the texture was horrible, but I ate the whole thing. I hoped that I wouldn't throw it all up and kept walking.

I walked for hours, I only stopped when I came upon streams to re hydrate and I made my stops quick. I brought my net with me to catch another fish later it was hanging on my back the steady rhythm of it hitting my back distracted me from the pain in my feet. When the sun set, I climbed up another tree and went to sleep prepared to do the same thing the next day.

Cassian POV

The room was silent, I had never really known this group of people to go silent like this, nobody knew how it was possible, how they could have emptied the whole night court that quickly leaving no trace behind. Just thinking about some of the monsters that had resided there now out in the open terrified me. Having the court of nightmares had allowed the night court to be feared and keep people from looking too closely at us. Now it wasn't as necessary because we were more open to the rest of the world.

I looked around the room again and my movement seem to startle everyone out of their thoughts. Rhys was the first to speak, "Alright this doesn't change our plan, tomorrow we go to Hybern to see if they have set up their operation there, Cassian you go to the Illyrian camp and prepare them for a possible strike." It awed me how he could come up with a plan and still function despite all that had happened.

Amren spoke up next "I'll stay here keep the wards up and prepare for Bryaxis to wake up." I had almost forgotten about the horrible beast now slumbering beneath the library just the name sent a shiver down my spine. The beast still made appearances sometimes in my nightmares, seeing what it was capable of on the battlefield hadn't helped.

After that everyone started moving preparing for what we would do tomorrow it didn't take long for me to collapse on the couch still weak from the injuries from the bruises still covering me. I promptly fell asleep and hoped that I would be in good enough shape to round up the Illyrians in the morning, but I could do it for Feyre and for Rhys I could do this. I would do anything for them so when I woke up in the morning, I would be ready, and I would get them an army.

Rhys POV

After everyone left and Cassian was passed out on the couch I went to the roof, I knew I should be getting sleep, but it was too hard to fall asleep knowing the spot beside me would be empty, I longed to have Feyre back. I knew getting to excited about her being pregnant and letting myself be happy was a bad idea it dulled my senses to the dangers around us.

I just sat and looked up at the stars sulking and wishing Feyre would walk through the door and come and cheer me up like she did when I got those blood rubies. I smiled a little remembering the thought I had sent her when she was leaving and the way she had crashed into the pillar. I thought about the time Velaris was attacked and she came up here to cheer me up even though she was hurting too.

Just thinking about her cheered me up a little so I sat and looked up at the stars hoping that I would see her tomorrow. I was totally distracted in my thoughts and didn't know Mor had found me until she was right in front of me. She didn't say anything just pored me a glass of wine and sat down next to me, she didn't need to say anything I was happy to just have her with me. So, we sat all through the night after watching the sun rise, we went back downstairs and prepared to go to Hybern.

Feyre POV

After a few days and a few disgusting fish, I got to where I knew the wall used to be the horrible feeling that the wall used to give of was gone. I dreaded stepping over that line that would put me in the spring court. I tried using my powers to see if I had any strength to winnow, I tried digging deep put there was nothing I was still empty. All that time that I spent in those chains and the fae bane that they had been feeding me was still in my system. So, I took a deep breath and crossed that invisible barrier.

It was strange that it didn't feel any different than the mortal lands, there was no dramatic transition yet now my heart was racing, and my mind was buzzing with memories from the spring court. The good ones and the bad ones, I don't know how but my feet kept moving. I knew for sure where I was now, I wasn't far from the manor and I knew I needed to hurry the Surreals words ringing in my ears but every step that took got harder.

I wasn't far from the manor when the sun set and debated setting up camp and going first thing in the morning, but the woods were more dangerous now at night and I shouldn't risk it, I also couldn't delay it any longer. I walked up the steps and through the space where a door used to be. The house was trashed far worse than I had ever seen it, I felt a little guilty but when I thought about him locking me up or the red paint that had spayed the wall of his study, I felt more anger.

I didn't see or hear him in my initial look around, so I walked around a little, I looked in my old room, the study, the art gallery, the dinning room and then I walked into the garden. I had once loved this garden; I painted all the different types of flowers. I now stood in front of the fountain where I had once found a head. I heard him coming up behind long before he said anything when he got close I said, "Hello Tamlin."

"Hello Feyre"

Rhys POV

Mor and I winnowed to Hybern together, Azriel had wanted to come and it had taken a lot to get him to stay in Velaris. His leg was still in too bad of shape for him to be able to walk properly and I knew he was still in a lot of pain. Cassian had also wanted to come but he knew he needed to go and speak with Devlon, he took Az with him hoping that it would help give the spymaster something more to do than worry.

We winnowed into mid air we fell a few feet before I got my wings opened and flew us above Hybern. From where we were, I couldn't see anything on Hybern I didn't see any activity or any people walking around, our plan had been to asses the surroundings before landing trying to see how many people we were dealing with. I was certain that they would be there, and my heart ached at not finding anything it meant I was no closer to getting Feyre back.

After flying for a few hours and seeing no sign of anyone being here except a broken-down fence where the fae bane used to be we landed. It looked the same as it did after the war, it had been cleaned out and searched I had only come back once to see the throne made of bones removed, this place made me feel to much anger and hate for what had been taken from me here, now it just made me frustrated.

We searched through most of the castle and found nothing when we made it to the last room I just sat on the floor and I high lord of the night court wept. Nothing I had nothing no leads no plans no idea what to do next I felt betrayed and hurt worse than ever before. Mor sat down next to me, "Rhys we will find her we just have to keep looking we'll go back to the night court and tear the building apart, we can go back to the spring court, we will call on all the high lords and find help. We will get her back. Rhys look at me and say it, we will get Feyre back."

So, I did I picked myself up of the dirty ground, brushed of my fighting leathers, looked Mor in the eyes and said, "We will get Feyre back." The ground rumbled in response.

We winnowed back to the Velaris and got back to work on a new plan and a new strategy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow readers I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had fun writting it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, all of your reviews make me smile.**

**All characters belong to Sarah J Maas. =)**

Feyre POV

I turned around slowly as Tamlin approached, I was surprised to see that he looked sad I was expecting anger. The last time I saw him he saved Rhys, I had no idea what he was thinking then, frankly I didn't care just as long as he saved Rhys. He was almost standing next to me now. I felt much calmer than I expected that I would and Tamlin seem calm as well. We just stood there in silence for a moment, a moment that I think I needed to move on.

After our moment not wanting to waste any more time before seeing Rhys I said, "I need your help getting back to the night court."

He nodded and said "I'll help but, in the morning it would be too dangerous to take you now. You can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. I… I destroyed your old bedroom." I just nodded and followed him back into the house. He led me into a room that looked just like my old one. It was messy but he cleaned up quickly with his magic and he brought a tray of food. He did this all in an awkward silence then he just said, "I'll see you in the morning" and left.

I ate my food as soon as the door was closed behind him, I was so hungry, and he had cooked a rabbit and the meat just fell off the bone. After I ate, I just collapsed onto the bed, I had considered taking a bath, but I was too tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell sound asleep. I hadn't slept well and exhaustion from the walk and the pregnancy dragged me down. Finally feeling safe allowed all my muscles to relax, it was odd feeling safe here, but I think that Tamlin and I had both moved on.

When I woke up in the morning there was another tray of food outside my door as well as some clean clothes and a new cloak. I changed and ate quickly, then I went downstairs to go and find Tamlin. It didn't take me long he was sitting in his seat at the dinning room table he gave me a hesitant smile and said, "ready to go."

I nodded ready to go and see Rhys, Tamlin stood up and came around the table, he took my hand and then we winnowed.

We landed in the woods outside of the court of nightmares, probably the only part of the night court that Tamlin knew. I turned toward him and said, "Thank you Tamlin".

"It was the least I could do. I'm sorry for the way things ended, I hope you know Feyre that I'm trying to do better." He said this looking directly into my eyes. I nodded and then he was gone.

I looked toward the massive building that was the court of nightmares and laughed, laughed because it made me think of the first time I came here when Rhys brought me and I hated him for it, now Tamlin was dropping me of and I was so happy and so ready to go home. So, I started walking.

When I got to the mountain and was about to walk in, I noticed the strange silence, this court was many things and much like the court of dreams silent was not one of them. I hesitantly opened the doors and found the building that had once always been busy and full empty. The massive throne, the chairs, the tables, the wall tapestries all of it gone. It wasn't just the throne room and the entrance it was the whole building.

It took me the whole day, but I walked through each room, I hadn't really seen the whole thing before just bit sand pieces. I was glad that Tamlin had given me a cloak because the magic that had once warmed this building was no longer in place.

After the sun went down, I went to the room that I once stayed in when I first came. I laid my cloak down on the ground and laid down on top of it and looked up at the stars. I looked up at the stars all night happy to finally be home.

When the sunlight started coming in, I was a little stiff, but I felt incredibly happy because I could finally feel a spark of magic. I could even create a small flame. In the next moment I just gave a little tug on the mating bond just enough to get Rhys attention.

It didn't even take a minute for his questions to start flowing down the bond "Where are you? Are you okay? Are you safe? How is our child?", and so many more questions I was so happy that his protectiveness didn't annoy me at all. I quickly told him I was fine and where I was, and it wasn't long before I saw him winnow right in front of me.

Tears were streaming down my face and they were streaming down his face as soon as he fully winnowed, he took two long strides towards me and crushed me in his arms. He just held me in a crushing embrace murmuring my name in my ear. He looked so tired and I think he might have lost weight.

It felt so good to be in his arms I had missed him so much; I was getting snot and tears all over his suit, but he didn't seem to mind. He just kept telling me he loved and that he missed me. After a few more minutes of holding me he winnowed me home. He sent a message to the others who all wanted to see me, but Rhys kept them away till we could get some rest.

Rhys was glued to my side when I went to walk up the stairs, he even tried to walk awkwardly next to me in the narrow passageway. He filled the tub with hot steaming soapy water and wouldn't leave my side. I just sat back and let him wash my hair. When I finally felt like I had cleaned all that had happened away Rhys carried me into our room, and we went to bed. Being awake all night had taken its toll on me so when my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

Rhys POV

I slept for hours; it was the deepest sleep I had ever had. Feyre was tucked into my chest and I had my arms banded around her, one hand was on her stomach and the other was across her chest. I hadn't realized how tired I was until Feyre had crawled into my arms and my body had finally relaxed after so much tension. My dreams were peaceful, and all the worries washed away.

I woke up before she did and I just watched her for a few minutes, her face was completely relaxed, and I could tell that she was resting peacefully just the way that I had. So, I just lay there smiling all the other troubles and things I had to deal with didn't matter in this moment. I looked away for a moment and when I looked back, I found two beautiful gray blue eyes looking back at me, and a playful smirk.

I kissed that smirk just lightly at first, then deeper she opened her mouth first and my tongue swept in. Then she left my mouth I let out a frustrated groan and was about to find her mouth again when she started kissing her way down my neck. I still had a shirt on which I immediately magicked away, Feyre just laughed and started making her way down my chest.

Her hands were just starting to play with the buttons of my pants when there was a very loud knock on the door and Cassian's voice. "FEYRE come out and say hello". I just let out a loud growl the only response I was willing to give. Cassian just laughed and said, "We are all downstairs waiting, so you better hurry up. You can have your time for funny business later"

I groaned when Feyre rolled out of my arms ready to go say hi to all her friends. "Can't they wait until I've had my fun."

Feyre just let out a laugh and said, "come on Rhys I want to say hi we can play later." She said the last part with a broad wicked smile on her face, and I laughed.

So, I rolled out of bed and mentally prepared myself to go back into the world and all my responsibilities.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers sorry for not posting for a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to post the next chapter soon.

All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

Cassian POV

After going to wake up the lovebirds I went back downstairs, and I couldn't contain the massive smile on my face. I knew there was a lot more going on that we must deal with, but I couldn't help but feel like getting Feyre back was the beginning of our luck changing.

When I got to the living room five sets of eyes turned toward a question written in each of them, "They're coming, maybe" was my response.

At this Amren just shouted up the stairs "Where waiting love birds, don't make me come up there to get you." I just laughed a little at this, and I laughed even harder when Rhys groaned back loud enough for us to hear. I could also see the slight smile on everyone else's faces, and even though Amren was impatient I could see the relief in her eyes.

It was a long while before I finally heard them coming down the hall, and then down the stairs. Seeing Feyre leaning against Rhys just felt right, at the sight of them so happy together I looked over at Nesta wondering if one day we could have that sense of rightness too. I was surprised again to find her eyes watching me, but she quickly looked back to her sister. It would be a long while before I should get my hopes up.

I looked back to the high lady and high lord and smiled, as soon as they got down the stairs, I went right up to Feyre and gave her a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around me, and I never wanted to let go. "We can start training whenever your ready is what I whispered in her ear she just laughed and nodded. When I looked down there were tears in her eyes. After she hugged me, she went up to Elain, then Mor, then Az, then Amren and I could see wariness creep into her eyes as she approached Nesta, but Nesta just closed the gap between them and held her younger sister tightly into her arms. At that moment I could tell Feyre was balling.

Rhys was just a step behind Feyre wherever she went I knew this would get old fast with her, but I hoped she would understand and reciprocate his need to be close to her. Rhys was used to loosing the people he loved he wasn't used to getting them back.

After our hellos we went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, I could already feel my stomach rumbling. I sat down on across from Rhys and Nesta decided to sit next to me, I couldn't help my smile as she sat down. Nuala brought out the food, bacon, eggs, potatoes, fruit, toast and even pancakes it was a massive feast I could tell the kitchen had been busy. It smelled fantastic and I dug right in scooping everything I could on my plate. When Feyre looked up and saw what I was doing she laughed like a real belly laugh and it was amazing.

Not only did I grab my food like a savage but I kind of ate it like one too, most people around the table weren't surprised and found it funny but I could tell that Amren may kill me after the meal. She was still just pocking around the food on her plate still not used to eating normal food.

I was just about to start grabbing seconds when the doorbell rang, and it rang, and it rang. Rhys was about to get up to get the door, but I stopped him with a look and got up myself with Az following closely behind.

I opened the door to find one of the librarians and I immediately knew what this was about, Bryaxis. "He's waking up the high lord should come quickly" was all she said. I really didn't want to have to deal with this right now truly I just wanted this problem to go away, the aches I still felt now felt worse just knowing what I was about to deal with. When I turned over to look at Az still with a slight limp, I could tell he was feeling the same way.

I really didn't want to have to go back into the dinning room to tell Rhys, he really didn't need this now he deserved to have this time with his family. When I got back to the dinning room and looked at Rhys, I could tell he had heard that it was the librarian. He started to get up and Feyre stood up with him at that moment I could see how badly Rhys wanted Feyre not to come, but I also knew he wouldn't ask her to stay behind.

So just like that breakfast was over everyone was changing into their fighting leathers and strapping blades to their sides. I saw the extreme tension in Rhys as he watched Feyre strapping the blades to her sides the veins in his forehead almost visible.

We were about to leave when Feyre fell back and ran to the bathroom, I could see worry and relief on Rhys face. He went to go and check on her when he came back, he said, "Feyre is sick probably from the baby and eating so much." Then he turned to Mor and said, "I know you want to come but would you please stay with her." I could see the silent pleading in his eyes and Mor carving she just nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

Then we walked out the door and Rhys winnowed us to the dark depths of the library.

Feyre POV

I felt awful I was nauseous, and my stomach was in knots I also had a headache slowly getting worse, but I also felt extremely happy. I was currently hurling over the toilet, but I was happy to be there, I could tell Rhys was hesitant to leave me, but I told him I would be fine. I also knew he was a little happy that I would be staying out of danger. It wasn't long after he left that I heard Mor outside the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there, please don't die on me." I heard her say through the door. I flushed the toilet and opened the door. Mor cringed, "Wow you smell terrible" but she came in anyway and sat against the tub next to me. "I missed you."

"As soon as all this is settled, we need to go baby shopping" I told her

At that she grinned mischievously "As long as Rhys is paying." Then we laughed and it was like we hadn't spent a moment apart. We sat there for a long while talking, she told me about what Rhys was like while I was gone, and I told her what happened. When I talked about Kier, I saw her start to frown then she said, "I should have killed him while I had the chance."

I could tell that she thought what happened was her fault because she was related to Kier, and she was a queen of sorts over the court of nightmares. So, I took her hand and said, "Mor, what happened isn't your fault and I'm fine the baby is fine and we can figure this out." After a few more minutes we got up and went into the living room to talk some more.

I was really worried about everyone out there probably fighting Bryaxis but having Mor and being able to catch up with some silence was also nice. I was having such a nice time that I almost felt slightly guilty. As time went by, I started to get more worried about them because I had heard all about their encounter in the woods.

I still remember the way that Bryaxis was able to kill hundreds on the battle field against Hybern, a shiver went down my spine just thinking about it, but I also think about the Bryaxis I encountered in the library that just wanted company, and a window to the see the stars. I really wondered what could have happened between now and the battle for Bryaxis to be so willing to attack where he was once happy to stay. I still had the tattoos on my arm from the deals that I struck with him, I wonder if there was another deal, I could strike to make to help figure out what was going on.

I was about to get up to go the library myself to see what was going, but Mor stopped me before I could. I knew that the extra attention from Rhys and the rest of the court was out of love, but it was bringing back much darker memories. When I looked over at Mor I could tell that she could read it on my face, "you can talk to me whenever you're ready, but you should know that they mean well and they will back off you just have to say the word. Rhys was ready to let you go tonight even though he didn't want to. You can still go but I wouldn't recommend it." So, I sat back down and continued to wait.

Rhys POV

I really, really didn't want to leave Feyre it felt like I was ripping of my skin to leave her. Knowing Mor was with her helped and that she wasn't going into danger helped a little more. I really wish that we could have finished our catching up this morning, I didn't know when we would get our next chance and I was desperate just to be near her.

We got to the library and immediately made our way down into the lower levels, as soon as we got close to where he was being kept I could sense the dark magic pulsing in the air and it felt wrong, before his magic had felt powerful and ancient almost beautiful in its destruction but now it seemed twisted, dark. When we went into the room, I saw Bryaxis still in his fae form. He was pale and sweating and his veins were pulsing, and they looked almost black.

"The drugs are working there way out of his system the pain and the last wave of the drugs is waking him up." The healer said, she was standing near him with a wet cloth pressed to his forehead, she didn't look away when she said this just stared more intently at him like he would jump up the moment she looked away.

"How long do you think we have till he wakes up?" I asked.

"It could be hours it could be minutes; you should get a plan ready quickly before that happens."

I could just kill him, he was in a busy part of the city if he got out he would be a danger to a lot of citizens, but I also knew that he would have answers that I would need to keep looking for the court of nightmares. So, I decided, "We need to get him out of the city and get him contained for questioning." I looked over at Cassian and Az who both nodded, and then got right to work.

We decided to take him to the forest around the Illyrian war camp and contain him in a small cottage that Az had been using. We got there and strapped him to the bed, I put a shield around him, knowing what he was capable of I put a lot of energy into making it. It was also quickly reinforced with Cassian's red shield; he was still moving a little stiffly from his last encounter with Bryaxis and I could tell he was very wary. He didn't seem angry it was Az who seemed angrier a cold anger set on revenge for hurting his family and his leg. Sometimes I worried about Az and the anger that could sometimes take root, but I knew it came out of a deep love and care and that no matter how angry he got he wouldn't cross his moral lines.

It was looking like this was going to take hours instead of minutes, so we all sat and settled in for a long wait. It was kind of nice to just be able to sit and talk with Az and Cassian even with the danger of having to deal with Bryaxis. Over that last few days I haven't felt human, not with Feyre gone it was like a crucial part of my spirit was missing, so just being able to sit and catch up was kind of nice.

Hours passed and nothing happened he was still asleep; night was approaching, and we were getting ready to take shifts sleeping. I would go first to go and check on Feyre and Mor, but before I left Amren would come and take over most of the shield around Bryaxis. When she arrived, we exchanged a quick hello then I winnowed back to Velaris.

As soon as I opened the front door Feyre ran over to me and started asking what was going on. I told her that we had moved him into the woods by the Illyrians and that he was being watched over by Amren, Cassian and Az, and that they would send word if anything happened, but that we should catch some sleep.

We quickly had dinner Mor was still around, so she sat with us and I told her the same things that I had told Feyre. Normally we would have cracked open a bottle of wine while we had dinner but with Feyre being pregnant we didn't, we joked a bit and had a good conversation. It wasn't long before Mor left going to check and relieve either Cassian or Az for a little while.

When she left Feyre walked me up the stairs "You smell I think we should get you in the bath," she said smirking at me. We got to our bedroom and I started taking of my knives and Feyre went into the bathroom and after a few seconds I heard the water start running. After another couple minutes she came out and told me it was ready. I magicked out of my clothes and hoped straight in Feyre sat on the endge of the tub, grabbed the soap and started washing my hair.

The feel of her hands massaging my scalp was exactly what I needed, and I felt extremely relaxed, but then she made her way over to my wings now knowing all the sensitive parts her hands were torturous. I looked behind me to find her laughing at my sensitivity, "Illyrian baby", she said. I just laughed and she on scrubbing.

After I was all clean and out of the bath we went to the bed, I was about to reach for her when she slid out of my reached and untucked my side of the bed. "You should sleep Rhys" I wanted to do more, but I saw the worry in her eyes, the worry for me so I smiled and crawled into bed and she climbed in next to me. It wasn't long before I was sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers. How's it going? I know it has been a while and not sure when the next chapter will come but I hope that you'll stick with the story. Please leave comments or feedback I love to hear from you folks. I was also wondering if there was any other perspectives you wanted to hear from, if so let me know and I will see if I can work it in. Enjoy =) **

**All characters belong to the amazing Sarah J Maas**

Elain POV

With all the chaos going around I hadn't gotten the chance to properly prepare the garden for winter, so that's what I was doing now. They were still taking shifts checking up on Bryaxis but nothing had happened so far, at least to my knowledge.

I had volunteered to help take watch, but they had said they had it. It hadn't felt very good sitting around doing nothing, I wondered how I had sat around doing nothing while Feyre went hunting. The feeling those memories brought up is what brought me out here to the garden, I had apologized to Feyre, or at least tried to as best I could over the last few months trying to be there for her.

Her disappearance really made we wonder what it would have been like if she just hadn't come back one day hunting. I had always been good at looking on the bright side but after the war that was getting a lot harder especially with blood on my own hands. So instead of thinking about good thoughts or bad thoughts I just focused on the garden.

The wind was a biting harsh cold, but I welcomed it, embraced it, because it was waking me up. I no longer wanted to be the naïve one, I couldn't be that anymore, not if I wanted to have a true place in this court. Feyre told me once about Rhys sending her to the weaver, he had wanted her to retrieve her wedding ring yes, but it had also been a test to prove she was ready, ready to run into trouble but still be able to find her way out. I wanted to be ready for my test.

I was pondering this out in the garden when Rhys came out, his cheeks were pink, he had probably just flown back from watching Bryaxis. He was still a little quiet around me and we hadn't gotten very close over the last few months, but I was ready to change that.

He came closer to the garden and said, "Hey Elain."

"Hey Rhys, did you need something?"

"Yeah actually I was wondering if as a seer maybe if you would be willing to maybe see what happened to Bryaxis, He doesn't seem to be any closer to waking up, and Az thought maybe you see something." He asked me in a way that I could say no, often people would ask something of you and say you could say no, but they didn't really mean that. For some reason though the way he asked I could say no.

He knew that I had been having a hard time coming to terms with these new strange gifts and he was willing to let me extinguish his only lead if I needed to. I had already wanted to get more involved with what the court was doing so I had no problem saying yes.

He told me Cassian was going to go and join Az soon and that I could go with him as soon as I finished up with the garden. He thanked me and just went inside to go and find Feyre.

It took ma another 10 minutes to finish up the garden then I walked inside to go and find Cassian. It didn't take me long to find him once I got into the house because I could hear him and Nesta in the middle of one of their screaming matches in the kitchen. It just made me chuckle; it could be hard for Nesta to admit feelings of affection they often showed though when she got angry. The only way for her to release such strong was through an equally strong emotion anger or sometimes even hate.

I went to go wash my hands before going to get in the middle of their argument. I went to the powder room at the bottom of the stairs, I went in and washed my hands I was just making note of the pleasant apple sent of the soap and didn't notice Lucian as I came out of the bathroom. I crashed right into him, one second I was falling and the next I felt his arms wrap around me and catch me.

"You all right" he whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my spine.

"Yeah sorry just not paying enough attention apparently." I said trying to laugh the awkwardness away.

He just laughed and said, "Alright I'll see you around" and kept walking probably looking for Rhys or Feyre with news from another court. I hadn't seen Lucian a lot over the last few months he got his own place in Velaris and he often went to visit Jurian back in the human realm. He had been here for a while trying to help find Feyre, he had gone to talk with some of the other courts and was in and out of the town house a bunch. We hadn't really talked but I could tell he wanted to but would wait until I was ready.

I wanted to talk, maybe even see if there was anything there but I wanted to find myself first, to see what this new world and freedom had to offer me. Maybe I would try and find a more permanent place in the court of dreams, maybe I could start a flower shop or just something. I hadn't ever though about what I wanted to do, I just thought that I would make a good wife someday maybe travel, but what was I to do with immortality. It was time I figured that out.

I walked back to where I could hear Cassian and Nesta arguing trying to rein in my thoughts. Once Cassian saw me, he sent one last comment at Nesta and walked away, I didn't fully hear it I just followed him. Once we were out the front door he said, "Hello Elain are you going to yell at me as well or is my ego safe for the moment".

He had a big goofy smile on his face, and I could help the laugh that came out, "Oh Cassian I'm sorry to say this but I don't think your ego will ever be safe around an Archeron" he just laughed.

"Ready to go?" I didn't particularly like flying but I nodded, he scooped me up and we launched into the sky.

"So, how are things going with Nesta?"

"I think were making progress I mean we argue more but it just means we spend more time together." He said this like it was meant to be funny, but I could see the little bit of hurt that flashed behind his eyes. His want for his feeling to be reciprocated.

"You'll get there" I said smiling up at him. It wouldn't be bad at all to have him as a brother in law, I was just worried that Nesta was going to break something. I knew she was hurting badly, everything from the war and even before was still on her mind. I just didn't know how to help her if she wouldn't accept anyone's help.

I was pondering this when we finally landed outside of a little cabin. I could already sense some sort of great darkness, like something horrible had been allowed to happen. It made a little uneasy as I walked into the cabin.

Feyre POV

"Hello, Feyre darling." A voice sounded at the door of my office. I had been in here since Rhys had left when the sun had risen in the morning, I had no idea what time it was or how many hours had passed. After he left, I hadn't been able to go back to sleep and I had wondered into the office and found mountains of paperwork. I guess my absence and the search for me has been filling up everyone's time. Being able to work on some of this today had been a great relief to take my mind of everything else.

I looked up and was happy to find a smiling Rhys "Hello Rhys." I said and smiled at him. "I just have to finish up this stack and I will be right out" at that Rhys's face fell a bit.

"All right fine I guess I can wait, but just so you known my tongue had greatly missed you and is growing very impatient." At his word my traitorous eyes went right to his mouth. When he noticed me looking a cocky smirk appeared on his lips. I desperately wanted to through this paper into the fire and run into his waiting arms but if I could just finish this section then I wouldn't have to find my place when I came back to it.

Noting my contemplating Rhys crept in and snuck behind my chair, I felt his warm breath on my neck as his tongue liked up the side of my neck. I tried to keep focused on the paper in front of me, but his mouth was now kissing its way up my throat.

I threw the paper across the desk and turned around to face him. He grinned at me and I grinned right back just before I got his mouth with my own. I bit his lip playfully ad he groaned a little. I went down to his throat and liked the column of his throat and he laughed. I lifted my hands up under his shirt feeling his spine and his warmth started to spread to me. He pulled me up against him nearly tripping me on the carpet but before I could fall, he hoisted me up onto his hips.

I could feel him hard underneath me and could tell he was ready to take me on the wall. I started to think about how long it had taken me to get all the papers in order on my desk and told Rhys "not here the bedroom". He was happy to oblige. He carried me right out the door and into our bedroom.

He set me on the bed gently and went right to the belt buttons that had been holding my pants on. In one smooth motion he had them flying across the room and hitting the wall. I raised my arms above my head, and he took care of my shirt as well. I had been able to cover the bump that had slowly started to show but without my shirt Rhys eyes went immediately to my stomach a huge grin spreading on his face. "You're showing" he said.

He brought his mouth down and started kissing his way across my belly. My hands went to his hair as he started to go lower. Now that there were no distractions, he was thorough and ravenous. I had no idea what time it was when I finally went into the bath to clean myself of. As soon as I was clean, I climbed into the big bed and he curled up behind me. We both fell asleep almost as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

I woke up with Rhys's arm still around my belly I started untangling our limbs wanting to get back to working in the study. Rhys just squeezed me tighter. I laughed and turned to face him. I could have stared at his sleepy happy face for hours, but duty called. I tried to get up again he groaned but let me go. He got up a few seconds after me and started getting dressed as well.

We went downstairs together once we were dressed to go and find breakfast. I could hear Cassian, Azriel and surprisingly Elain talking in the dinning room. I walked in and the pleasant aroma of pancakes hit my nose. "Good morning sleepy heads" Cassian said with a bite of pancake still in his mouth. Rhys and I just laughed.

"Amren would be horrified" I said.

"Good thing she's watching Bryaxis then" Cassian said smiling with more food in his mouth.

I looked over and saw Azriel smirking and Elain was giggling. The sound was music to my ears, I sat down and Rhys sat next to me and pilled three massive pancakes onto my plate. I didn't feel any morning sickness which was nice, but I had a strange urge to put watermelon on my pancake. Luckily there was some fresh fruit cut up and I stole all the watermelon out of it. Rhys watched me a little smirk on his face. "Got a craving for watermelon there Feyre" he said laughing. I just threw a piece at him.

He just caught it in his mouth and smirked at me. A playful joy was making its way down the bond from him. Our little moment though was broken when Cassian called out "get a room you too don't make me lose my breakfast." Rhys just looked at him and laughed.

We had a nice slow morning, then we all got back to work. I went to the study and Rhys and Az went to go relieve Amren and Mor from watching over Bryaxis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Readers I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I hope to update again soon. Please leave a review I love hearing what you guys think and any feedback you may have. Thank for reading this far.**

**All character belong to the wonderful Sarah J. Mass =)**

Feyre POV

Over the last week and a half, a strange peace seemed to have descended on the court of dreams but, it was all an illusion if you were to delve a little deeper you would see everyone's slowly increasing panic and discomfort. Bryaxis remaining in a coma and no new news on the court of nightmares was starting to take its toll.

I however was trying to cherish this moment of peace, I was starting to show and suddenly I realized that this was happening and we had yet to get a crib, clear out a nursery and a bunch more stuff that was on a list that was never ending. It was a pleasant sort of busy that I planned to enjoy, I think my life up to this point has always been filled with chaos that I had slowly learned to live my life around it.

I could tell Rhys was starting to get more and more excited which just made the stress of everything going so much worse for him. He had been getting more and more protective with the idea of Bryaxis inevitably waking and the next move from the court of nightmares hanging over his head. I was trying to help but the pregnancy was making it harder for him to let me in, if I asked to take over a shift watching Bryaxis he wouldn't deny me, but he also wouldn't like it. I had done it a few times when I noticed his eyes getting more and more tired, but he still didn't rest when I was gone.

I was currently happily watching him sleep, even in sleep he looked tense, I almost wished Bryaxis would just wake up so this would stop looming over him and we could handle it. For now, I would just enjoy his presence, I had been sitting and filling out some paperwork watching him sleep trying to keep myself from cuddling next to him and eventually waking him, but I couldn't resist any longer.

I curled up behind him and started stroking my finger down his exposed back, then placing small kisses following my finger. When I reached the base of his spine I went to his exposed neck and started stroking his wings with my now free hand. I could feel him stirring and stretching his neck turning his head to give me access to his mouth.

I kissed him slowly and started to make my way down his throat, he turned to face me more fully his sleepy eyes turning playful. One moment I was slowly crawling over him the next he had me flipped onto my back his dark blue eyes making their way down my form. _So unfair of you to have all these clothes on, I think we need to level the playing field. _He said down the bond smirking like a cat.

_Do you expect me to do your work for you? _I shot back to through the bond, still looking into his beautiful eyes.

He laughed a rich sound and I could feel his belly vibrate with the laugh he was so close, _that would ruin the fun darling, _was all he said in response before he hooked his fingers in my pants swiped the off along with my underwear. He immediately went to work on my shirt and before I knew it that was gone along with the rest of my underclothes.

We stayed in our room for ours slowly ravishing each other, trying to wipe away the heavy cloud looming over him and just spend some precious time with him. He seemed happy to stay in our room forever and who was I to deny him. At least that was the case until my stomach started to protest, loud almost whale like noises telling me I was hungry kept disturbing me.

After a particularly loud noise Rhys laughed and moved his face away from my neck where he had been kissing me. "I think we should get you some food darling". He slowly pulled away and I immediately missed his warmth, he went across the room and started to put on some pants. I was about to protest when my stomach made another loud impatient noise, so I rolled out of and started searching for my pants.

We went down to the kitchen quietly to see if we would be able to sneak back into our room without being disturbed but, we had no such luck.

"Sneaking around like teenagers" a voice joked from behind us. We turned around to find Mor laughing at our startled expressions.

"Hello Mor" Rhys responded.

"Come on Rhys lets go get some food your welcome to join us Mor", I said, the last part to Rhys dismay. He gave me a little pout; I knew he had wanted to sneak back up stairs and carry on with our day, but I also knew it would be good for him to spend some time with Mor.

We went into the kitchen and found some baked sweets on the counter and a delicious scent coming from the oven. Rhys opened the oven to get a peak at whatever was cooking only to be scolded by Elain for letting the heat out. Over the last few days she had been more and more around, helping us trying to use her ability as a seer. She had also taken to helping with some cooking working with Nuala and Cerridwen to learn some new recipes.

I laughed at the startled look on Rhys face after being scolded by Elain, and my laugh led Elain to start giggling as well. "oh my the look on your face was absolutely priceless" she said around her giggles.

"Well exactly what is it that smells so delicious then" Rhys said.

"I have a lasagna cooking in there, I was working on it all morning. You would know that if you guys had come out of your room at all today" she said back.

Rhys just laughed, "fair enough".

"Well when is this lasagna to be ready", Mor said.

"About 15 minutes" she said and got to work on making a salad.

I helped her grate some cheese and grab a few things from the fridge while Elain put them together, Rhys and Mor had gone to set the table in the living room. Currently Az and Cass were watching over Bryaxis and after dinner Elain and Mor would go and relieve them. Rhys had said he would go but, Mor had noticed that he was putting in more hours than the rest of them and said she would go.

The job only required one person, but it was nice to not be alone for that many hours on watch. The healers didn't have any more ideas on when he would wake up so for now it was still just a waiting game.

For now, though we just laughed and enjoyed a delicious meal together, the shadows disappearing for the moment form everyone's eyes. There was laughter and playful banter and I wondered if I wasn't the only one of us who had learned to live during the chaos realizing that there wouldn't be many moments between chaotic events. I couldn't say that I minded.

After we finished Rhys and I cleaned up while Mor and Elain got ready to go relieve Cass and Az for the time being. We heard them leave from the kitchen and as soon as they were gone, I sent a ball of bubbles straight for Rhys. It didn't quite hit his face which was fine because it got his neck and started to get his shirt wet.

He quirked an eyebrow up at me, _and what do you think you're doing, _he said through the bond, I just gave him a playful smile and sent another ball of soap at him. He avoided this one but wasn't quite quick enough to dodge the next.

_Now you going to pay for that one _and the next thing I new there was a ball of bubbles colliding with the front of my shirt. Rhys let out a loud laugh at my expression and proceeded to through another ball this one landing in my hair.

A full out war broke out in our kitchen bubbles covering every surface and Rhys and I were soaked. I was trying to get back to the sink to grab more bubbles, but Rhys cut me of before I could get there. He wrapped his arms around me and found my mouth with his. I deepened his kiss, and he wrapped his hands around my knees sweeping me off the floor and placing me on the island.

I peeled his shirt that had stuck to his chest over his head and admired his beautiful tanned tattooed chest. He then made quick work of my shirt, our pants soon followed, I cringed a little as they landed on the soaking wet floor. Rhys caught my look and smirked, he didn't even have to wave his hand and the mess was gone and we got back to business.

Elain POV

We got to the little cabin, I had gotten used to the small space over the last few days, used to seeing Bryaxis unmoving form on a small cot in the corner with a table near by with a few chairs a map and some books. Currently Cass and Az were sitting there playing a game of chess that Cass seemed to be winning.

"Just in time" Cass said, "I'm about to beat Az again"

"Are you so sure about that" was the response the spymaster gave, a little smirk on his face telling me there was something Cassian didn't know. Cassian noticed the smirk and went back to studying the board. I could tell when he found whatever Az was planning when I heard him curse under his breath.

A few moves later and Az had indeed won, Cassian frowned a little looking at the board.

"Next time I'll get you" Cass said, and I didn't doubt him but, for now Az just sat back with a small smile on his lips his own quiet celebration at winning.

He caught me watching him and looked over and broadened his smile, so I smiled right back. He and Cass got up then and started making there way out of the Cabin with a quick goodbye. I distantly heard the flapping of wings as they took of headed back to Velaris.

I sat down at the table and re set up the chess board it didn't take Mor long to sit across from me and say, "I hope your not a sore loser". I just smirked at her; I had spent a fair amount of time playing chess back when we lived at the cottage. Having a nice carved set from my father I used to play with him and Nesta, my father didn't always have a mind for the game but Nesta did she was sharp as a whip. The only problem was her anger when she lost, I momentarily wondered what it would be like to watch her play a game with Amren.

Fairly quickly it became clear that neither me nor Mor were inexperienced Mor was delighted when she realized this. We played many games talking about easy things and some friendly banter back forth. It made the hours pass by much quicker. She won some games and I won some games and I wouldn't have minded playing for hours. I missed this, having something to do that required a sharp mind.

All this time after the cauldron I had let my mind slowly wither so it was nice having this small game that didn't really matter but also helped bring alive that little competitive part of me. I think this group could be good for me, good for Nesta too if she let them.

We played chess for the first few hours until we moved on to a card game that Mor taught me, and I was slowly getting better at. "So", Mor said as she shuffled for a new round, "what do you think of velaris?'

"I like it a lot more than I thought I would, I was hesitant when Feyre said we could stay here back all those months ago before everything happened and I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had said yes. If I had been able to see how bad things were and what I was getting into with Graysen and Nesta."

"Hmm" Mor said, "Nesta still seems reluctant it would seem."

"Yeah, but I think she will just take longer to heal, she's more stubborn and nobody will be able to truly help her until she has decided that she wants it."

"Is that what you've done, decided to get help"

"I think so, working with you all has helped given me purpose, something I haven't always felt that I had. At the cottage Feyre was the one with purpose and I should have been there to help her, and I didn't know how, I want to be better now." I said, and it was true, I hadn't been able to really voice these thoughts, but I could tell Mor would be open with listening and careful with my secrets. She was a good woman and I hoped that I could start to become closer friends with her.

"Well welcome to the court of dreams then" she said back. She finished shuffling and started dealing out the cards for our next round.

We went back to playing a few Mor rounds and easy chatter falling between us, Mor was winning a hand when I heard something.

Mor and I looked over at Bryaxis at the same time only to find him looking back at us, a confused look in his eyes. Mor swore under her breath and then we went over to him to see if we could finally get some answers to the questions that had been building while he had been asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all your comments it is extremely nice to hear from you all and I hoe you keep reviewing. Sorry for the wait on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**All character belong to the wonderful Sarah J Maas =)**

Mor POV

Shit, shit, shit. Was all that was running through my head when I looked over to find Bryaxis watching us. I hoped he hadn't been awake long watching us it gave me goose bumps just thinking about it. I quickly yelled at Rhys who was in a small compartment of my mind ready to be contacted if this happened.

It didn't take long before I heard his response in my head, "Were coming hold tight." A few seconds later Rhys was there with Cassian and Az. Feyre just behind him winnowing Amren and Nesta into the small cabin.

Rhys stepped forward to ask Bryaxis questions, Az and Cass moving to hold him down not fully trusting the chains that held him down. Feyre came up behind me and I startled a little when she tapped me on the shoulder. "What happened Mor?". She asked me softly.

"We were just playing a game of chess and then Elain and I looked over and found him watching us."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he just watched us, that's when I called Rhys."

I could hear Rhys talking behind me, "Who sent you to the woods that day? Why did you attack us? Where did you go after the war?"

Bryaxis was just starring up at him a confused look on his face like he didn't remember anything. He looked over at Feyre and seemed to recognize her. "You, I know you." He said. Feyre walked closer and Rhys stiffened beside her.

Feyre just repeated the questions that Rhys had just asked just with a little more patience than Rhys. "I… I don't know what happened. Where have you taken me?" his body was covered in sweat now and he was shaking, his eyes were red, and I recognized the look. It was the same look Kier got if he went to long without his drink except far worse. He was probably addicted to whatever they had been giving him since he disappeared and now, he had gone a long time without a fix.

Being drugged would explain why he doesn't seem to remember and the crazed look in his eyes. It wasn't long till he started to squirm Cassian and Az straining to keep him pinned down. I could see something building in his eyes and with an immense amount of power he kicked out and managed to push Cassian and Az off him as well as sever the chains holding him.

It startled everyone all of his movement before not being enough to really shake them and expecting him to be in a weakened state. Bryaxis didn't even go through the door he just took off going straight through a wall all of us taking of after him.

It didn't take long for us to lose him and decide to split up to look for him. Cassian and Nesta in one direction, Elain and Azriel in another Rhys and Feyre went of together leaving me with Amren. Taking of in a sprint together, I wish I had brought better shoes, but I honestly wasn't expecting him to wake up, I was enjoying this peace that had settled over the inner circle not really knowing what to do next. It had been nice to have everyone home safe now it seemed things would go back to chaos.

Rhys POV

After all this time waiting, I just wanted one lead, one win and I had no idea where to look if we didn't find Bryaxis. In the panic I had just taken of after him everyone just a few steps behind me, I made my wings disappear getting rid of their weight and making it easier to fit between the tightly knot trees.

No matter how fast I ran though he seemed to be going so much faster until he diasppered entirely. I waited then a moment for everyone to catch up and then we all split up there was no time for me to argue with Feyre that she should be out here. She already looked tired and like she was going to be sick and I wanted desperately for her to go back to the house, but I knew she wouldn't. The look in her eyes told me enough, she was trying to keep up with me but her changed body was making it harder for her to.

She started stumbling a little and I slowed my pace not wanting to leave her alone in these woods. I sent her a quick message down the bond, "You should go to the house we've got it from here." I tried already anticipating her answer.

"No, you're not doing this alone Rhys." She sent back.

I knew she wouldn't leave but now it was all I could focus on, while she had been gone and I didn't know what was happening to her I had gone out of my mind. Was it so wrong to just want things to pause for a moment so I could enjoy having everyone be safe or would things always be like this? Just waiting for the next big chaotic thing to derail our lives.

I started slowing my pace even more, I knew if he was in this direction he would already be way to far ahead for us to catch, we had a better chance finding him if we went slow if he had decided to take up a hiding spot.

Feyre seemed to like the idea too needing a few moments to catch her breath, we were both covered in mud and Feyre even had a few sticks in her hair that she was picking out while we searched.

The adrenaline started to wear of both us and I could see how the cold was starting to get to her, after about two hours we stopped for a little break with a small fire and I tried to get her to back to the house again but she still wouldn't.

"How do you feel?" I kept asking her and she kept up with the same response.

"I'm okay Rhys I can keep going, let me do this." I would never force her to go back so I just nodded, and we would keep going until the next time that I asked.

When it started to get late and we had been out for hours I told the others mind to mind to go back to the house because we weren't going to find him like this. I happily took Feyre's hand and winnowed us to the house. We had just enough time to change and warm up a little before the others started showing up.

I heard Cassian long before I saw him and we all sat in the living room trying to come up with what to do next and seeing if there was any stones that we had left unturned.

Elain POV

Azriel and I had been paired to look together he had wanted to look by flying above but Cassian had pointed out that the trees were still to thick for him to be able to see very well so he had agreed to search on foot.

We had started at a quick pace searching and it had slowly dwindled as the hours had passed reducing it to a fairly slow walk. After walking for what felt like ages my feet sore and soaked from the fall rains that had been making all this mud Azriel stopped suddenly.

Azriel getting some message from Rhys through that power that Rhys had was telling him to go back to the house and we would try to come up with a new lead. If we hadn't found him already, we wouldn't find him now.

"Ready to go?" Azriel asked.

"Yeah." I said a little awkwardly walking over to him. He picked me up wordlessly and shot into the sky his beautiful wings thrusting us up with their powerful muscles. It was very strange flying I hadn't quite gotten used to it even after all this time around the inner circle. I wasn't really terrified of height, but I did scream a little when Azriel dropped a little to avoid colliding with a bird. I could feel his laughter coming from his chest.

"Sorry" he whispered into my ear. His breath sending a warm shiver down my body.

I had liked being around Azriel the last few months, I've found that the he's quite funny in a more deliberate and thought out way than Cassian. He can also be very quiet but the silence around him isn't awkward just more like there's no expectation to keep up pointless chatter around him. I find his presence quite refreshing better than the crushing darkness that had been haunting me for so long.

It wasn't long before we got to the house and landed on the roof and made our way down into the living room where we could already hear people chatting. Mostly Cassians booming voice.

I took a seat next to a tired looking Feyre, "Did you guys see anything?" she asked me quietly, but everyone seemed to quiet wanting to know the answer.

"No, we didn't no tracks or even a scent of him." I answered.

All of us muddy and cold from searching for hours in the woods and surrounding area hoping for any sign and really hoping it would be like the last time we had all been in that situation. Nesta still hadn't been able to winnow since then but I guessed it would only be a matter of time till she mastered it.

I looked over at her now sitting next to Cassian quite cozy and I wondered what they had been talking about while they searched together. Nesta seemed kind of like a cat around him sometimes she was tender and wanted to be close but a large portion of the time she had her claws out and was ready to scratch anyone who dared come near.

It was nice seeing her with someone as good as Cassian his big personality was slowly growing on me, and it was infinitely entertaining watching how he interacts with the inner circle.

It seemed like nobody really had any new ideas to put forth and after the chaotic events of the day when everyone seemed to be going of to bed, I took a quick shower to wash away the day. The hot water felt delicious and soothed my tired muscles it took all my remaining energy to stay standing. As soon as I got out of the shower and finished getting ready to bed, I made my way into my room and fell onto the bed as soon as my weary head hit the pillow I was dragged into a deep sleep.

I was in a field with dried leaves and dying trees all around me and fires starting to erupt out of the leaves sending embers into the air all around me. It started to get stiflingly hot, but something was drawing me closer soothing my need and want to run.

As I walked close, I saw two figures one that was fueling the fire with hair as red as the fire he was starting his face was in shadow but I could see the sneer and disgust shaping his face, and the other was whispering lies into the first one's ear. As I walked even closer that force still drawing me in, I saw that within the flames I could see what looked like a mountain with 3 stars floating above it.

Other figures started to gather around the two people before all in shadow, but I could tell they were cheering and laughing. They watched as all three stars slowly burnt out and the mountain crumbled until all that was left were the flames and the rage that had formed them. The crowd seemed to keep growing until they were all standing over me laughing.

I woke up in a cold sweat, it had ben a while since I had a vision I was starting to wonder if my gift had left me somewhere ender the ocean now along with the cauldron. I went to the small bathroom just down the hall and washed my face with cool water and trying to get the smell of smoke out of my nose.

I needed to find someone to tell this to it seemed imminent a little bit of terror was still clinging to me, so I went and knocked on Feyres door to tell her about my vison. It had felt like so much more than a dream like it had when I saw my vision about the queens. I knocked on Feyres door expecting a sleepy Feyre not Rhysand but I guess I should have expected that. "I… is Feyre awake?" I asked knowing she wouldn't be.

He ran his hand through his hair looking behind him, "no but I could wake her if want, or is it something I could help you with?" He asked a little awkwardly.

"Ya I guess I... I had another vision and I thought someone should know."

"Alright I'll be right out, meet me in the living room." That's when I noticed that he hadn't been wearing pants and that he had answered his door in his boxers. He walked back into his room presumably to put some on, so I left and went to the kitchen to grab some water before going into the living room.

It was strange wandering the house at night, often the house was extremely busy with the whole inner circle over. It almost seemed wrong how quiet it was in this house usually so full of life and laughter. I sat down in the living room and it wasn't long till I heard Rhys coming down the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and as requested by RabidKat09 I added a little in Azriels perspective, I don't think I got him quite right but I will continue to try. =) Let me know if you guys have any more suggestion I would love to hear from you.**

**All characters belong to the amazing Sarah J Maas.**

Rhys POV

A yawn passes through my lips as I walk down the stairs, I have no idea what this could possibly be about and leaving a warm bed and having to peal myself away from Feyre was harder than it should have been. I heard Elain in the living and saw her pacing restlessly wearing a path into the carpet, when she heard me coming, she turned to face me, and I saw a storm swimming in her eyes. I started wondering if I should have brought Feyre with me, then at least I wouldn't have to leave her side.

I broke the silence first, "why don't you sit down and tell me what happened." My words came out sharper than I wanted them to, then again it seemed like every noise was too sharp in these quiet hours of the morning. Elain sat down on the couch and I sat across from her in one of the armchairs.

Once she sat down, she started talking, she told me about her vision, and once she started talking it just flowed out of her and I didn't think I could stop her if I tried. I tried to absorb what she was saying, and I had to try hard to keep a grimace from my face. I briefly hoped it was just a dream but by the way she spoke about it that seemed less and less likely.

When she finished a silence washed over us, but it was no longer awkward but pensive, I hoped now that we knew that it could be avoided. I knew what that mountain and three starts meant, just thinking about it I had to resist touching my knees where it was tattooed. I would bow to no one and nothing unless, unless my family was in danger.

There was nothing I could do about it right now I would wait till morning and tell Azriel see what he made of it. I told this to Elain and then we went our separate ways, before she could go though, I said, "Thank you, for telling me. I… I know we haven't gotten to know each other very well but I appreciate the help. Not just this, I know having you here has been really good for Feyre." She just gave me a small smile and went of towards her room.

When I went back to my room, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, that was fine though I just wanted to hold Feyre. It seemed like we were about to go into chaos again and I didn't want to waste this opportunity to be with her. I climbed under the warm cover, while I was gone, she had shifted more onto my side and I had to squish in. She started to stir, and I just whispered into her ear, "Go back to sleep Feyre Darling."

She moved a little to let me in and nestled back into my arms my hands going across her chest and her swollen belly, her back was flush against my chest. I started to move my hand in slow soothing circles on her stomach and she settled into my touch. She kissed up the length in her arms when I put my nose up to her bare shoulder I started to feel a spark but I knew she should sleep it had been a long day so I started murmuring again in her ear.

It wasn't long before her breathing evened out again not having gone to far from sleep and I just enjoyed the feel of her in my arms. I had thought that I wouldn't be able to sleep but it wasn't long before I felt my eyelids start to droop.

I woke when the sunlight started streaming into our room and my face was caught in a sun beam, I tried to move out of the light but it seemed to follow as well as a small laugh when I tried to move again. "Rhys its time to get up." A lilting voice said into my ear.

I laughed a little when I looked up and saw Feyre glowing and channelling the light into her hands. She had a beautiful smile on her face and the magical sound of her laughter was filling the room, I took a mental picture and hoped that I could hold it forever in my mind. "You should get up Rhys, it's late you slept in."

"Hmm, I think I would much rather stay here, I'm really enjoying the view." I couldn't contain the stupid grin on my face as I watched her creep closer. So slow, too slow. When she got close enough, I hooked my hand into her pocket and pulled her closer. She laughed harder her glow flaring a little. "I love you" I said dragging her mouth to mine.

"I love you too", but instead of joining me back in bed like I wanted her too she flung the covers right off me exposing me to the cool air, "but its time to get up sleepy head, I won't be fooled by your trickery." I laughed and sat up. I dressed slowly not wanting to go out yet and leave my happy place.

When I finally did get out, I went to go and meet Az on the roof to discuss what I learned last night. Something told me as soon as I started this conversation things would be set in motion that I couldn't stop. I leaned against the railing and it wasn't long before I heard the beat of Azriel's wings.

"Hmm, that's not the look I wanted to see when you called me for this conversation," he said. I laughed a little.

"Well I had a conversation last night that I didn't really want to hear, I guess you can't always get what you want." He just huffed a laugh.

"So, you going to share or are we going to have to wait to hear your insane plans."

I told him what Elain had said last night pausing every once in a while, when he had a question, I was tempted at times to go and get Elain for some of them, but I managed. We talked for a long time trying to understand each component of the vision trying to understand what they each meant.

One of the first things that had stood out to Az was the description of the area the changing leaves and the fire. It wasn't long before I caught on to his train of thought, the Autumn court. "We should find Lucian see if he's heard anything, and I can ask around I still have people there." Az said.

It was a good place to start finally, it seemed like we might never find a lead, after Az left, I went back downstairs I would tell the others what Elain told me and see if any of them thought of anything. It felt a little like a clock had just started in my head, those stars blinking out and the mountain crumbling at the end of that clock.

It was time to come out of my happy place, I knew it was coming doesn't make it any easier though. I sighed a little dramatically and went to go and find the others.

Azriel POV

I kept turning over what Rhys said in my mind, I wondered about the figures that were by the fire, one burning and the other guiding, feeding lies into the fire bringers ear. It made me think of Kier always manipulating to get what he wants. The cold winds blowing into my wings and stinging my face only fueling my icy rage. I assumed the other must be Beron but then I remember how cozy Kier and Eris became over the war.

It would be nice however if it was Beron just to give me an excuse to gut him, I suppose I already have one, but that was Mor's to cash in whenever she was ready, and I supposed it would be just as nice to gut Eris. I thought of Mor's long blond hair and her soft curves and felt myself relax a little, I wondered for the millionth time if I would ever go for it. One look at my burned hands reminded me of my place it always did. She deserved someone better someone unscarred someone who hasn't done and seen the things that I've done.

One day I had hoped that just maybe I could be with her, one day where it wouldn't matter that I'm a bastard. Lately though that seemed to be slipping out of grasp replaced with someone completely different, I could see her eyes now a rich dark brown gaze, warm and welcoming were Mor's was more cunning. I also saw her unscarred perfect hands tending to the small garden outside the town house.

Thinking about her made me smile a little, even made me forget about the scars that ran so deep in me. She was no less a person than Mor was, and I felt no more deserving of her than I do of Mor, but when I am around her all those things seem to disappear. I know she has a lot to figure out especially with Lucian, but I could still feel that future taking root and not being able to stop those thoughts once they had taken over in my mind, they just kept circling.

Thinking about her made me smile and dulled the sharpness of my icy rage, I still had a long way to go to the spring court and tracking down Lucian. So, I pushed her out of my head and tried to remember all my contacts in the Autumn court tried to comb through Elain's vision to find any other details no matter how insignificant they may seem.

When I got back, I would get Elain to tell it to me again to see if there was anything Rhys may have missed or forgotten to tell me this morning. I knew the others were likely going over it right now I could picture them all probably at the town house packed into the living room. Feyre and Rhys sitting on the love seat, Cassian and Nesta sitting on opposite ends of the room sending heated glances to each other when they thought no one could see, Mor sprawled out on a chair taking up way more seats than any one person needed, Amren growling or rolling her eyes and then Elain. She would be sitting properly in her own chair a little too nervous to really join into the conversation.

It wasn't long before I landed on the edge of the winter court, I sent a letter ahead to let my spies know I was coming, and I hoped that I wouldn't be here long enough to draw Kallias' attention. Torem and Plora were already there when I landed, we moved into a small little cave where we could talk away from spying ears. I had known them for a long time, and they were some of my most trusted spies in the Autumn court working as servants in his house.

It had taken years for them to be trusted enough to work directly with the Vanserras, because of that I knew I couldn't keep them for too long. I briefed them quickly about my suspicion of the spring court and asked if they had seen anyone from the court of nightmares especially Kier. I also asked if they could keep watch on Beron and Eris to see if either of them was meeting with Kier.

"Everyone has been on edge lately especially Eris, he keeps running of to the mortal lands and its setting Beron on edge. The whispers about a coup are becoming much more common, now Beron doesn't seem to go anywhere without members of his guard. The other brothers also seem divided some sticking with Beron and some going along with Eris. It would seem as though the Autumn court is on a clock and it won't be long till it blows." Plora said.

Torem agreed with Plora, no one had been allowed to go along with Eris to the mortal lands, but it was enough evidence for me. Based on what Feyre had said about being somewhere in the mortal lands when she escaped. We had tried to retrace her steps, but she couldn't seem to remember her way there which told us it was warded probably very heavily.

Knowing Eris was coming and going though would allow me to track him and he could lead me there. I needed help though to follow him through to track his winnow and I need to make sure the court of dreams knows what's going on encase anything happens to me. I gave Torem and Plora a quick goodbye and started the journey back to Velaris.

Cassian POV

Over the last while I have been trying to gather the Illyrian forces, but the stubborn bastards weren't making it easy for me. Since the last war left so many dead and I didn't really have information on what I was preparing them for it was becoming very difficult. Rhys called me earlier saying he needed to discus something important with me, so after my daily screaming match with Devlin about training girls I left the war camp.

The long flight was nice it was cool, and it helped clear my mind, after so long waiting for my wings to heal I never took my ability to fly for granted again. I flew to the house of wind first wanting to clean myself up before going to the town house. I was also pretty sure that Nesta would be there and I would never admit this to anyone, but I wanted to make sure that I looked sharp. That's why I grabbed some of my nicer clothes, brushed through my hair and put it up into a bun and I shaved.

I flew of the balcony with a little smile at the thought of seeing Nesta, when we had been off together in the woods it felt like there had been a spark between us. I just needed a little more time and I knew that Nesta would see me maybe… maybe finally let me help shoulder her burden. I was done with the chase this constant off and on and I was ready to talk to her about, at the first chance I get.

I flew to the town house and rang the doorbell, I had to ring twice before Mor answered with an eye roll, "You're late." Was all the hello I got.

"Hello, to you too Mor. It's lovely to see you. How are you doing?" I said sarcastically.

"Bastard," she said with a smile and a big hug. "Everyone is waiting in the living room, Rhys started already we were sick of waiting for you to finish ogling yourself in the mirror."

I laughed and we walked into the living room, I immediately spotted Nesta scowling in an armchair, "Finally decided to show up huh." She said but to my delight she turned scarlet when I smirked back at her.

To make it worse I said, "Did you miss me." Now the red color she turned I wasn't sure if it was blushing anymore or if it was anger. I sat across the room from her and kept on giving her little suggestive looks which seemed to fuel her anger. I was now debating whether today would be a good day to have our conversation or if I should wait for a day that I didn't infuriate her. The thought made me laugh though because that day would probably never come to be.

Rhys coughed loudly to get my attention and when I looked over at Feyre the smirk on her face told me she knew exactly what I was doing to Nesta. Elains usually calm self looked like she was on the edge of laughter.

I just slouched back into my chair and said, "alright Rhys get on with it then." He just rolled his eyes and started talking. I listened closely suddenly the room taking a serious turn for the moment whatever was going on with Nesta and I set to the back burner. I tried to sort through every detail, and I did not particularly enjoy the direction it was going. I was really hoping that this wouldn't turn into another big fight I didn't know if I was ready for another emotional and physical beating.

Rhys told us that Azriel was going to the Autumn court which would be a good start I wasn't sure what Lucian could do but he was worth asking. We had asked him to try and find where they had been keeping Feyre. His connections with the mortals helping his search but so far, he hadn't turned up anything. Even if he didn't know anything about the involvement of the Autumn court, he might know something about Elain's vision that we don't know. Who knows what he's come across?

The other parts and details didn't seem as clear they seemed more like a warning of destruction and ruin that I hoped would never come to be. After a while our conversation seemed redundant and didn't seem to be going anywhere, we just hoped that Az would find some lead that we could use to finally get a sense of what was going on. Amren left first when the conversation seemed to be getting redundant, I also think Varian was in Velaris and I new Amren would be eager to meet with him.

Rhys and Feyre went off to their office to deal with some of their massive pile of paper work that never seemed to end Elain said she was tired and went to take a nap and Nesta was about to leave but I stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist.

She looked back and me and for once her eyes seemed open maybe I had used up all her anger earlier. "Cassian" she whispered.

"I… I like you Nesta." I said deciding to just let it spill to let it out. I stood there for a moment looking into her eyes and the storm brewing in them, waiting for her answer. Except she didn't answer at least not with words, she went on her tip toes and kissed me hard, desperate.

"I… I like you too Cassian" she whispered. I smiled broadly and crushed her in my arms and just held her. The feeling of her holding me back was the greatest thing I had ever felt, and it made me hate the fact that we were about to get thrust into a world of chaos again when things finally started to feel right between us. "I should go check on Elain," she said, and she snuck out of my arms giving me a brilliant smile before she walked away.

When she smiled like that the rest of the world fell away, especially to know she was smiling like that for me, instead of the usual scowling. I stayed there enjoying every step she took walking away looking her up and down noting the way she swayed her hips a little more than usual. Before she went into Elains room she looked over her shoulder at me and smiled at my obvious ogling of her behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter I had a ton of fun writing it, I tried Azriel's point of view again and I think it went a bit better but please let me know what you think. Thank you RabidKat09 for your suggestions, I'm not sure I will get Nuala and Cerridwens story but I think I would like to do a one shot of them or a mini story maybe, and I do plan on incorporating Lucian and Vassa more into this story in the next few chapters. =) **

**All characters belong to the amazing Sarah J Maas**

Azriel POV

I flew home swiftly after my meeting in the winter court I needed to get this information to Rhys, I flew hard all the way to Velaris we would need to act fast. Our meeting had been swift, but I still needed to act fast on the intel incase anything happened to Torem and Plora. It was our first real lead and I wasn't about to let it go to waste.

When I could see the house, I flew for the Rhys and I saw a dark figure standing there already waiting for me, Rhys. I landed with a little grin to which Rhys' response was, "what, do I have something on my face?"

I let out a breathy chuckle and said, "no I have something much better."

Rhys grinned widely at that, "so what are you waiting for? Tell me already?"

So, I told him, I told him about Eris going of to the mortal lands and all the unease going through the Vanserra family. I could see when Rhys' face went from happy about the news to pensive about what to do next. A little twinkle was in his eye and he had a slight smirk, probably thinking about having Kier in his grasp and what he would do to him. I couldn't say I hadn't had similar thoughts to whatever as running through his mind, and I would gladly take part.

"We should go tell the others, I've already called them over for dinner, they should be here soon, but you still have a few minutes to freshen up if you would like." That was a pretty nice way of saying it, I was fairly ripe from flying so hard. I laughed a little and headed to the bathroom to "freshen up" as Rhys had called it.

I had a few clothes stashed here in a closet for this sort of thing and I grabbed them quickly before going into the bathroom. I took my short of and started to clean my self with a towel I found, I also ducked my head almost completely under the faucet, I toweled of and when I went to reach for my shirt I couldn't find. I was fairly certain that I had grabbed it meaning I had probably dropped it somewhere in the hall.

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw it on the floor right in front of the closet where it had been stored and as I went to go and retrieve it, I heard a door open just behind me. I turned around and found Elain standing behind me. I was about to ask her if she would tell me about her vision when her face turned a bright shade of red.

At this reaction from her I couldn't contain the broad smile that plastered itself onto my face, she looked like she was about to say something when I heard Mor's booming voice coming towards us. When Mor came into view, she smiled a little at the look on Elain's face and Elain just walked away with a quick "excuse me."

I was sad to see her go and I desperately wanted to know what she had been about to say, I was about to go after her to say what I didn't know but before I could go Mor grabbed my shoulder, "what no hello?" she said with a little pout on her lips.

So, I said hello and then I went back to the washroom to finish changing, I almost forgot my shirt, but Mor was gracious enough to hand it to me with a little smirk on her lips. I could tell she wanted to ask me about Elain, but I wasn't ready to discus it especially not with Mor.

Once I finished getting ready, I followed the scent of the food to the dinning room and sat at the last seat available which of course was conveniently right next to Elain. I looked up at Mor and she gave me a quick wink, and then I knew what happened in the hallway would not go under the radar, especially not with her.

We started of the meal fine but I could sense the tension in Elain as she sat next to me, our arms even bumped once and when I looked over to say a quick apology I noticed that blush again on her face, and to my dismay my face turned a little red as well. The potatoes we had been reaching for momentarily forgotten. I smiled a little reached for the spoon in the potatoes and scooped a few onto Elain's plate, she said a quickly thank you and then she stared very intently at the potatoes. I scooped a few onto my plate and did the same thing but with a little smile dancing on my lips.

When I looked up next, I looked up at Mor and raised my eyebrows at her as if to say "what?" and she just shrugged a little smile on her lips as well. I went back to my food and started listening in on a conversation Rhys was having with Cassian, probably something I should have been paying attention to the whole time.

"I don't know how many of the Illyrian camps I'll be able to call upon when the time comes." Cassian was saying.

"Well maybe it's time to inform some of our other allies on the matter, I can't imagine Kallias and Tarquin wouldn't help especially considering that they border the Autumn court." Feyre chimed in.

"Well I guess I could start to plan a little visit to call them for aid, are you sure Cassian that we won't be able to summon enough Illyrians to do this on our own." Rhys said.

"I'll keep trying but I wouldn't get your hopes up." I could tell from that one sentence that Cassian was feeling guilty about it. About not being able to command his own armies but I knew it wasn't his fault I knew how stubborn the Illyrians could be.

I knew both Rhys and Feyre saw the look on his face and where about to make a comment about it not being his fault but before either of the could say anything Nesta spoke. "It's not your fault Cassian, the only consistent thing about all you Illyrians is that your all to stubborn for your own good."

Cassian smiled a little at that and I felt the tension in the room dissipate and everyone broke out in laughter when Cassian said, "You're one to talk." Nesta turned red at the comment but she also started laughing. Cassian stared longingly at Nesta and to my surprise Nesta finally didn't seem to mind having his attention.

After that an easy chatter descended over the room again, I heard Amren talking to Rhys saying she would talk to Varian about meeting with the Summer court. I could also tell she was eager to leave; he hadn't come tonight, and I wondered if this was the longest the two of them had spent apart since Varian got to Velaris. Amren's fake exaggerated yawn fooled no one and it seemed like everyone was trying to contain their laughter when she got up and left claiming she was tired.

It wasn't long till Rhys tried to do the same as Amren looking longingly in Feyre's direction, it didn't work very well especially not with Cassian commenting on it. "Oh, I see how it is, are you tired as well Feyre." His sarcasm very evident in his voice.

"Why yes Cassian I do happen to be exhausted." Feyre said right back. I could tell Cassian was ready to say something back but before he could Rhys and Feyre fled up the stairs. We could hear them laughing the whole way.

"Graceful" was Cassians only comment.

A few minutes later Mor left saying she was meeting someone at Ritas and then Nesta and Cassian left, "at least they didn't say they were tired." Elain said shortly after their departure.

I burst out laughing and then she did too, and it sounded like a music that I could dance to forever. I asked her after a few moments about her vision and then we started talking it over going over each detail. It didn't seem like Rhys missed telling me anything and we didn't really get anything new, but it seemed like neither of us wanted to end the conversation.

I looked at the clock after a while and it was 2 in the morning, and I noticed her trying to hide her yawn. I told her I was getting tired and that we could talk more tomorrow, she gave me a little nod and a quick goodbye and then I went on my way to the house of wind.

I got into bed that night and she was all I could think about, her soft brown eyes taking over my mind and breaking my usual focus. I felt a little bad for not paying more attention at dinner but if I had to do it again, I don't think I would do it any differently.

Rhys POV

In the morning I met with Amren to discus how things had gone with Varian and meeting with the spring court. I knew Varian was fairly aware of the situation from Amren and I didn't think it would be too hard for us to get a meeting with Tarquin on the matter. We had worked together a little and I really enjoyed it he had similar ideas to the ones I had, but I could tell there was a little bit of wariness on his end still. So, I really hoped this would go well because I could really use his help.

Amren said she had asked Varian about a meeting and that he would do everything he could to get it when he went back to the summer court tomorrow. I also made sure that it was all kept under the radar, this would all go much better if Eris was unaware of the army, I was gathering to storm his fortress.

I wanted to inform Kallias and I planned on sending Mor I told her to go saying it was for a visit with Viviane but to slip a letter I had written to Kallias. I then sent Azriel to go and spy on Eris to see if he could get more information about his fortress in the human realm, we had what Feyre knew but it wasn't quite enough to be able to plan an attack.

Cassian was back at the Illyrian camps this morning trying to round up any Illyrians that he could, but he didn't have very high expectations. It seemed like some of them might also be working with Kier, so I told Cass to be very careful about what he said and who he talked to.

I had gotten up early to get everything in motion and to get everything rolling and I had left Feyre still sleeping. I was now sitting in the cluttered office covered in the paperwork we had fallen behind on while trying to sort this all out. I dove right into a particularly large stack when I heard the door creak open. I looked up and saw Feyre standing in the doorway. "You coming in?" I asked her.

"Hmm, but then I might get sucked into one of those giant stacks of work. Plus, I'm really hungry I really want watermelon… and eggs… and… ice cream." She said.

I laughed a little then responded, "well would you like them all together or separately Feyre darling."

She scoffed at my laughter, "well I was going to invite you to come eat with me but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Hmmm, I would love to eat, but I have something better in mind then watermelon, eggs and ice cream." I said trailing my eyes up and down her body.

She seemed to consider for a moment "I think that could be arranged, but I still need food." She saw my smirk and then said, "real food."

I stood up gave her a quick peck on the lips and then went to the kitchen to see if this combination of food could be arranged. Feyre came and sat at the counter in the kitchen watching me as I pulled stuff out. We didn't have a watermelon, so I sent Cerridwen out to get one and got to work making the eggs. Nuala tried to do it for me, but I told her I could do it, she left with a wary look in her eyes and before she was out of sight she said, "You better not to anything to my pristine kitchen." I heard her laugh a little as she walked down the hall and when I looked back at Feyre she seemed to be holding back her laughter.

"I guess we shouldn't tell her about the last time we had the kitchen all to ourselves." She said with a little wink.

I walked over to her and brought my lips to her neck, but it wasn't long before she protested, "Rhsy you're going to burn my eggs." It snapped me out of my trance, and I went back to work. I almost didn't notice her creep up behind me and wrap her hands around my waist.

"Feyre you're going to burn yourself" I said taking a few steps back from the stove.

She kissed her way up my neck all the way up to my ear where she whispered, "worth it."

I smiled a little, the egg was almost finished so I went to grab a plate and she shuffled behind me not willing to let me go. Then we shuffled back over to the stove. I said a quick "watch out" as I lifted the pan off the stove and transferred the egg over to the plate.

Then I pulled out the ice cream and served her a bowl, now I was just missing the watermelon. I moved her food over to the counter where she had been sitting before when I heard Cerridwen coming back into the kitchen. When I took the watermelon Feyre let go and went to the cupboard and grabbed the chocolate sauce and sat down. I cut up a few pieces of the watermelon and then I joined her.

She covered her ice cream in the chocolate sauce and when she got the watermelon, she started to dip it into the ice cream bowl. When she ate it her nose crinkled, "not as good as I thought that was going to be." She said, and then proceeded to do it again.

She was about to do it again when I stopped her hand halfway to the bowl. She looked over at me and at the slightly startled look on her face I laughed, then I brought the watermelon up to my mouth and took a massive bite. I could barely chew it, and she watched me the whole time then I said, "that was just so I don't have to watch you ruin the perfectly good watermelon."

She laughed and then grabbed another piece, dipped it in the ice cream chocolate mess, brought it to her mouth and slowly, painfully liked the chocolate and ice cream off. She stared right into my eyes the whole time. I went to grab her to pull her onto my lap, but she stopped me and said, "not till I've finished my eggs." I laughed and pushed the eggs towards her.

She started out slow but quickly sped up when I put my hand on her knee and started stroking her leg going a little bit higher each time. After that it wasn't long till she finished. Once she set down her fork I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her up the stairs, but before I left I did clean the kitchen with my magic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey readers sorry for taking so long to update this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I am nearing the end, thanks to all of you that have been following along. **

**All characters belong to the wonderful Sarah J Maas**

Feyre POV

I woke up today feeling awful, not morning sickness just knowing that they would all be going today to the human realm. Without me Azriel had been stalking Eris for a few days now and was confident that he could get them in. I really wanted to go with them, but I knew it was to dangerous, for me and the baby. I didn't think I would ever be able to forgive myself if something went wrong, so I watched as they all started to strap on their weapons.

I climbed out of bed, Rhys' side was already cold, he was probably out getting ready or brooding somewhere. I got up and dressed quickly, I found everyone getting ready downstairs.

The mood was tense except for Cassian of course, Nesta didn't exactly think that he was being funny which just seemed to fuel him. They had officially gotten together after that night when they left the dinner table and it was still a wonder how Cassian was still alive.

Nesta was currently struggling to clip on a weapons belt and clearly didn't want to ask for help so Cassian was just watching her. Nesta started to turn redder and redder while Cassian's grin just grew wider and wider.

Nesta was about to give up when Cassian just stepped forward and clipped it and tightened it for her. He brought his lips down on Nesta and then Rhys groaned "get a room you two."

To which Cassian just said, "You're one to talk", and waggled his eyebrows at the two of us. "Oh, how the tables have turned." Nesta glared at him a little but couldn't hold it and she started laughing.

Rhys rolled his eyes and looked at me as if to say seriously and then I started laughing. I gave him a little peck on the lips and started moving away and he pouted. I grabbed his weapon belt and came back and strapped it around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me against him for a minute. "Do you need anything before we go?"

The fact that he was still thinking about me when he was about to go and risk his life, "I just need you to get home safe." He smiled down at me and kissed me once.

I pulled away to look into his eyes, as soon as I pulled away, he tried to reel me back in, but I wouldn't budge, "Feyre?"

"Do you promise you won't pull a Rhys?"

"A Rhys?"

"You know the whole self sacrifice thing." I looked up into his eyes and found a lot of sadness in them.

"I'll try."

To which I just looked over at Cassian and, like he had once said to Rhys when we were going to Hybern he said, "With my life." I nodded at him and walked over and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Cassian." I said into his chest, "and just so you know I will kill you if you don't come back."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to stupid." Nesta said from behind him. I went over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I know I can always trust you to be the voice of reason."

"We'll be back before you know it."

There were a few tears in my eyes as I looked around and saw them already to go, of to battle again. I wondered if it would ever settle down.

Mor came up and hugged me tightly and then said, "alright everyone group hug." Everyone ran into the center of the room and wrapped themselves around us except for Amren who stood at the side of the room rolling her eyes. Cassian quickly took care of that though and dragged a protesting Amren into the circle.

We stood there for a minute and tears started flowing freely down my face, and as if on cue everyone left leaving just me and Rhys. He wiped away my tears gave me a small smile and a kiss. "I love you." He said putting his arms around me.

"I love you too." Then he was walking away. The sound of the door closing behind him.

I didn't really have any plans or things to do while they were gone. I kind of regret that now wishing I had something to distract me. I settled for getting to work on the monstrous pile of paperwork that had been building up in the office.

Nuala and Cerridwen came in a few times to bring me some tea and snacks and I appreciates the company. I knew it would still be hours till they got back so I just dove deeper into the work hoping to speed up time.

Rhys POV

I woke up this morning in a bad mood, Feyre was still asleep and I knew it had been hard for her to fall asleep last night holding on to me tightly, so I snuck out quietly. I went up to the roof to watch as Velaris woke up, lights slowly turning on, the sun coming up and people starting to open up. It helped soothe my nerves and helped me remember why I was going to leave my wife and soon to be child to go and risk my life.

For the place we both loved, after a while I went downstairs and put on my fighting leathers then we all met downstairs gathering out last few things. Feyre came down we said goodbye and then we were on our way.

I winnowed Cassian, Nesta and Elain while Mor had Az and Amren, we landed in the woods a few kilometers away from where the base was. Kallias, Tarquin and Varian were already there with a few others I didn't know. Amren strolled right up to Varian as soon as she noticed him and gave him a smile, I wasn't even aware she was capable of.

I strolled over after her to go and talk to the other high lords, it was strange to work with them, I was used to not trusting anyone outside of the court of dreams especially not other high lords. Now there were two waiting to help us out.

I walked up said a quick hello and then we got to work. We had a lot of powerful people with us, so we were planning to sneak in and once we were past their security to wipe them out. We would wait till nightfall go through a whole in the security that Az found then we would look for Kier and Eris and try to take them out first and, in the chaos, we could handle the rest.

While we wait for night fall, we had planned to go over the details Az had been able to get a rough idea of the layout inside the building and we were still deciding who would go where. Apparently Amren and Varian had other plans for what they were going to do until nighttime. They had snuck of and we could distantly hear them from where we were siting.

It was a good thing that we had decided to stay this far away from the base especially if they were just getting started out there. Suddenly the noise was gone, and I looked over to see Kallias smirking and I could feel his power radiating around us creating a sound barrier. "Sorry I didn't think I could take that much longer."

Cassian came up to Kallias and asked, "could you do that every time Varian visits."

Tarquin chimed in and said, "does that mean I should be nervous for when Amren comes to visit my court."

To that I said, "It's no worse than having Cassian around." To which Tarquin gave an awkward laugh, "too soon huh."

"It was one building." I heard Cassian calling.

"Well maybe I'll let you into my court one day, but you'll have to supervised." We all laughed at this.

"He seems to be closely supervised these days, Nesta by the way you've been doing a fantastic job." Mor commented.

Nesta rolled her eyes but made no move to contradict Mor, Cassian wrapped his arms around Nesta and said, "I agree she is doing a great job". With a kiss to her forehead.

We all laughed and sat down at a table and chairs that Tarquin had winnowed in, and we got back to work. Our first decision was to not split up Amren and Varian not wanting to split them up. We worked for a few hours and joked around occasionally to break the tension that would build.

I looked around the table and I was suddenly very glad that I had all these people that I could call on. Amren and talked to Varian and it hadn't taken long for him to talk to Tarquin and for him to be willing to help, and Mor talked to Viviane who talked to Kallias and it wasn't long till he said he would aid us. Their courts being right next to the autumn court help us spy and track Eris' movements. Tamlin and Beron were now the only two high lords that I wouldn't like to work with, everyone else I wish I had worked with sooner. I could especially see myself working closely with Tarquin because we had so many of the same ideas.

Cassian POV

It was nice to have Nesta this close to me, finally after so long of trying and endless arguing we were finally here and about get into something that we likely all wouldn't survive. Apparently, this is the only way to get Nesta to want to be around me. I remember when we were fighting Hybern and her screaming. It was still in my nightmares and would probably for a long time still. When she had decided to come with it had almost crushed me, I was hoping I could convince her to stay with Feyre but I wouldn't make her. So now I held her watching the sun creep closer to the horizon and begging it to slow down.

"Hey Cassian, do you think we are going to win this?" Nesta asked burrowed into my chest.

"I think we have a good chance, especially with your wrath on our side."

"Really" she said glaring but only half heartedly.

I shoved some bread in her mouth, "really" she said again but it sounded all muffled with the bread she hadn't swallowed.

"Don't you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full." So, she took a massive piece of bread and shoved it in my mouth.

"Wow you have a big mouth." She said. I laughed and swallowed the bread. Then I gave her a big kiss and knocked her over onto the grass. I was propped over her on my elbows trying my best not to crush her.

"I'm tempted to take you into the woods now."

She laughed and said "don't you dare Cassian I laughed and started nestling in her neck leaving kisses from he jaws to her collarbone.

"Have I ever told you how great you look in these fighting leathers?" I asked.

"No, why, how good do I look in these?" she said with a radiant smile.

"Well not quite as good as you look without them but a close enough second." She gave me a little shove so I rolled over and pulled her on top of me, just to see what she would do. I was not disappointed as she started kissing her way down my neck.

"Maybe I should let you take me into those woods."

I think our chance is over seems like everyone is getting ready to go, and it was like a bucket of ice had been dumped on both of us as we looked up and saw everyone starting to gather their things.

She stood up and offered her arm I took but to try and get rid of the lines now marking her forehead I didn't move a muscle to help her pull me up. "You know you do have all these muscles for a reason."

I pulled her back down against me and said, "I know I'm just not ready to go yet."

So, we sat for another minute before Rhys came over and told us we should get ready. So, we got up and started re strapping on our gear. This time she just handed me her belt instead of trying to put it on herself. I buckled it tightened it and then we went to go and join the others.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, Readers sorry for not updating in a while and for the short chapter. I hope to get another longer chapter out soon. I hope you enjoy.**

**All characters belong to the amazing Sarah J Maas.**

Feyre POV

I was sitting in the office re-reading the same piece of paperwork over and over and over again I couldn't stop thinking about the inner circle even though they probably hadn't done anything yet. Feeling the worried eyes of Nuala and Cerridwen checking in on me every once in a while, wasn't helping. They also kept on bringing food at the moment there were three food trays sitting precariously on my desk and I hadn't eaten anything on them.

I knew I should try to eat and that not eating wouldn't be good for the baby also if Rhys were here, he would probably scold me. The thought of Rhys scolding me made me laugh a little especially considering what he was about to do.

I took a long look at a plate of little sandwiches trying to get myself to take a bite. Somewhere in the middle of my staring match I saw Nuala peek her head into the office. "Hi Feyre, Cerridwen and I are about to head out but wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No, I think I will be alright. Thank you so much for being here today."

"Okay we'll be back tomorrow and please let us know if you need anything in the meantime."

I said a quick goodbye and just like that I was alone in this giant house. Earlier in the day Nuala and Cerridwen had said that they would stay it took a lot of convincing but finally they agreed to go home. I knew they wouldn't have enough to do without everyone here and I could do without their worried glances.

A while after she left when I finally gave up on reading these documents and went to go paint, I got a canvas out and was about to start pulling out paints when I heard the doorbell. I opened the door and found Sevenda on the other side she had a bag of takeout in one hand and what looked like champagne in the other. Her first words are "Don't worry its non-alcoholic."

I burst out laughing and let her in. Apparently, Mor had told her that I would be alone tonight and that she should come over. I made a mental note to thank Mor as soon as she got back with everything going on, she still made sure I was taken care of. The thought made me smile. Sevenda's food was amazing as usual and her company helped distract me for a long while. She told me all about her restaurant and how we should come over soon. We talked and drank long into the night and I finally let her go sometime around two in the morning and went up to bed.

I started at the ceiling for a while not expecting to fall asleep but somehow, I managed to close my eyes and drift off into a nice dream.

Nesta POV

It was nice having Cassian around, but it was hard to restrain myself from yelling at him, I had pushed him away and hurt him for so long that it was almost unnatural to let him in. He so easily put all the yelling and fighting behind him, but I couldn't help but wonder when he was going to snap, and it would all come and bite me is the ass. It made me feel more vulnerable than I had ever been, but the vulnerability was better than the feeling of losing time with Cassian. Anything could happen today, and days like today seemed to be way too common.

Cassian was currently talking with Rhys and some of the other high lords and he caught me watching him and sent me a smile that lit up his face and it terrified me. Cassian had a tendency of injuring himself in situations like this and I was just starting to get used to that smile.

The group he was in seemed to have made a decision and started breaking up and Cassian walked over to me and said "Hey."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Az has gone to go and scout for more last minute information to see if he can find the exact locations of Eris and Kier. The rest of us are to get our weapons ready and start heading towards the back exit of the camp. We'll sneak in and then split up into groups by the way you're stuck with me. Then we will try to take out the camp. It's not going to be pretty; you know you don't have to come if you don't want to"

"I know Cassian. I want to come I need to." He nodded knowing he wouldn't be able to talk me out of it. He offered me his arm and we started walking towards the fortress and this night that awaited us.

When the sun was fully down, and it got a little windy the cold managing to cut through my leathers Cassian wrapped one of his wings around me. Tucking me in close to his side and I savoured his warmth. "Nesta when this is all over, we're going on a proper date. I'm going to take you out to dinner I will try to not make a fool of myself and probably fail. Then we can go for a walk by the Sidra on our way back to my place where the fun can truly begin." He said the last part nudging me in the side a little.

"Who knew you were such a romantic" I said nudging him right back. He chuckled and pulled me in closer to his side if that was even possible.

We still had a long walk ahead of us and I was determined to enjoy every minute I have with Cassian he seemed to be thinking the same thing. We still had a long way to go and we walked a little bit behind the rest of the group for a little bit of privacy and we might as well have been in our own little bubble of happiness.

Rhys POV

Seeing the other high lords all together made me wish that Feyre was here so that she could be a part of it. There have been many times while she has been high lady that she has surprised me and proved to be a great leader and It hurts each time she gets discouraged when people walk all over her, because she is a woman or young. This moment with all the high lords together could have helped cement her position as high lady and show that she truly does have just as much power as I do.

I am overall glad that she isn't here and that she is safe with our child, I've had to stop myself from checking in on her multiple times today knowing it would probably just make it harder for both of us. Also, I needed to focus and getting to see Feyre was the prize I was saving for myself at the end of this.

That didn't stop me though from checking in with Nuala and Cerridwen and make them promise not to tell Feyre about it so she wouldn't call me a mother hen again. Apparently, she spent the day doing the paperwork that never seemed to end in the office. When we finished this I would have to give her a good vacation, take her to the cabin and show her exactly how important she is to me.

On our walk to the base I was walking next to the other high lords not really listening to what they were talking about which I probably should have been paying attention to. That would probably accurately describe my whole day not really paying attention when I should have been. I just kept on thinking of the look on Feyre's face when we left a sad smile, a few lingering tears and her slightly swollen belly.

A nudge from Tarquin pulled me out of my flashback, "What do you think Rhys?"

"Oh, yeah that sounds like a great idea." I said not having a clue what they had been talking about and what I was calling great.

Tarquin clearly saw right through he laughed, "you have no idea what we've been talking about do you" he said calling me out on it.

"No sorry I don't." I said turning slightly red and tried laughing it off. "So, what exactly am I commenting on?"

Tarquin and Kallias went on to explain their plan for changing the way that lesser fairies are seen compared to the high fae. Something that I have been working towards for a long time and can even see already in Velaris. I truly did think that Kallias and Tarquins plan was great, but they had no idea what they were getting into. It was going to be a lot of work, but it would pay off for them and make their courts a better place. The next job would be to get equal treatment for the humans.

The rest of the walk we spent animatedly discussing their plans for this and I joined in with ideas on how it is in Velaris and how I hope to spread it over the whole night court. I also thought about how I could start to incorporate humans into this plan and giving them a safe haven, I knew that would make Feyre happy.

The time passed really fast and before I knew it the walls to Kiers and Eris fortress started towering in front of us. I could also see the outline of Az's wings up ahead, so I hurried forward to go and see what new information he had for us.


End file.
